


You don't scare me

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

YOU DON'T SCARE ME.

Chapter 1.

It was a dark and storm-full night in Miami, the thunder was making noise in the distance, the lighting was striking across the sky and everyone was sound asleep except for Calleigh.

She was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to sleep only she couldn't, there were to many thoughts in her mind and she didn't like thunder.

Calleigh looked at the man sleeping peacefully next to her, wondereding why he wasn't bothered by the weather or other issues at all, and how he ended up there in the first place.

Right now she wanted to be alone even if she was scared, but she didn't wanto kick him out either, she sighed and turned again.

Calleigh gave up and walked over to the window and looked out at the lightning when the man said, "Honey, what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep, don't like the thunder" she said honestly.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, now get back in bed, we have to get up early," he said.

"I'm just not tired," she said although it was a lie, she just didn't want to lay down tossing and turning next to him. She wanted the bed to herself for a change.

"Come on Calleigh, I can see you're tired, just come back to bed and I'll protect you from the big bad thunder," he said and smiled at her.

"Well okay," she said thinking, 'Why did he have to be so damn handsome.'

Calleigh got back into bed and crept close to him so he could protect her with his strong arms.

"Better?" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Much better, thank you John," she said with a sigh.

"So what do you say shall we try to sleep," he said.

"Yes we shall," she said with a yawn.

"Now that's attractive," he said.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped.

"I was joking," he said.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to..." she started when he said, "It's ok Calleigh, just relax."

"Mmm," she said as she closed her eyes and slowly fell a sleep.

It was around 8am the next morning and Calleigh got woken up by her phone and said, "Hello."

"Hello, Calleigh why aren't you at work yet?" she heard Horatio say in the other end.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8am are you sick?" he asked concerned.

'Shit!' she thought and looked at her alarm clock, it was blinking like crazy so she said, "The weather last night made sure my alarm isn't working, I'm so sorry Horatio, I'll be right in just give me fifteen minutes or so."

"Calleigh relax, the world doesn't end if you oversleep once, I was just worried since you weren't here, take your time," he said.

"No, no, I'll be there, ouch, oh hell," she said since she managed to trap over some weights John left on the floor.

"Calleigh you ok?" Horatio asked.

"Fine, see you in a bit," she said and hang up before she yelled, "Hell John, did you have to put your stupid weighs right there and now I'm late damn it."

"Would you relax, it's not the end of the world, so you're a little late big deal," he said.

"You know I hate being late, now would ya get outta bed and get dressed while I'm in the bathroom. I can't afford to be any later than I already am," she said and ran to her bathroom, locked the door and turned on the shower.

About thirty minutes later Calleigh parked the car in the garage and took the elevator up to the lab where she found Horatio and said. "I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean to be this late."

He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of beige pants and a light blue top, her hair was hold back with a couple of blue hair cliffs, her hands were on her sides and her eyes looked tired, not awake and curious like they used to.

Horatio smiled at her and said, "No worries, but would you sit down and take a look at this file, since I can't make heads or tails of it."

Calleigh took the file and sat down in the chair opposite the desk, she looked at him for a second, he was wearing one of his dark suits with a light blue shirt, his blue eyes were focused on her.

Calleigh sighed and looked down at the case file and asked, "What are you having trouble with?"

"I can't get the time frames to fit with the suspects statements," he said with a sigh.

Calleigh yawed and opened the file to find out what her was talking about.

"Everything ok with you and John?" he asked.

Calleigh looked shocked at him and replied, "I didn't know anyone knew."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," he said.

"No worries and we're just fine, I just sleep badly during thunder I never liked it all that much," she admitted, while she looked down in the paper again and added, "I agree something by this timeline is off."

"If it's any comfort I'm not to crazy about thunder storms either, so you think she's lying about killing her husband" he said.

"No I think she's lying about something else, and you're afraid of thunder?" she said surprised.

"What do you think she's lying about then and I am," he said.

"No sure, but I bet I can figure out if you let me talk to her", said Calleigh.

"She's in hold up, but I can take you to her at once," said Horatio and got up of the chair and started to walk towards the door with her when she said, "Imagine the big Horatio Caine afraid of thunder."

"Very funny," he said as he opened the door for her.

"I find it a bit funny," she said with a giggle.

Horatio just smiled at her as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey Calleigh!" said John when he saw her and Horatio coming into the station.

"Hey John, will you give me a second?" she said to Horatio.

"Yeah sure," he said and looked at the two of them as they stepped aside.

"So I'm sorry bout this morning, I should have checked that the alarm was back on before we went back to sleep," said John.

"I could have done it too, it was as much my fault," she said.

"So you didn't get in any trouble?" he said looking over at Horatio.

"No, no, I'm good as long as it don't happen again," she said.

John bent his head to kiss her, but she backed away and said, "Not here and not in front of my boss."

"When are you off?" he asked.

"When I'm done, dunno if I'll be working overtime or not. I have lots of cases and at the moment I' helping Horatio with a suspect," she said.

"You're taking on his?" said John shocked.

"Of course he's my boss, I have to do it if he asks," she said.

"You can tell him that you have enough to do and let one of the others do it," he said a bit annoyed.

"It's really no trouble at all, besides it will probably not take to long," she said and put a hand on his arm to calm him down a little.

John snorted and said, "If you say so."

"John, we talked about this before, it's my job and you know that, you know I rather be with you, but really I have to work to," she said, it was at least half true.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wanna spend more time with you since you're my girl," he said.

"I know you do," she said and stretched a little to give him a peck on the check.

John blushed a bit and said, "What was that for?"

"For being such a patient boyfriend, but really I have to go, I'll see you home later," she said.

"We're staying at your place again, can't we stay at my place just once?" he said.

"We can stay at your place tomorrow promise," she said and gave him a long deep kiss.

"Uhm ok," he said with a little growl before she went over to Horatio.

"I can't believe you did that in public," he said.

"What he's my boyfriend, I can do what I want with him where and wherever I want," she said with a sigh, only Horatio could tell all to well she didn't mean what she just said.

"You don't have to, you know that right," he said and let his hand caress her back.

Calleigh let out a soft moan and said, "Please don't he can get real mad for that."

"He's not hurting you is he?" said Horatio and withdraw his hand fast.

"No, no, don't worry," Calleigh said and smiled at him.

"Then I won't" he said and smiled back.

"So let me see if I can crack this suspect of yours," she said as they walked into the interrogation room.

Later that day Calleigh was sitting on the floor in her firearms lab between piles of papers, normally her office would be a lot more organized than this, but right now she had a lot of cases that was in the process of being solved so she hadn't bothered using her system.

Calleigh put the last papers in one of the files and said more to herself than anyone else, "One down a dozen to go."

"Just a dozen I got way more than you then," she heard Eric say behind her.

"Oh hi Eric, what can I do for you?" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you got the results on my bullet," said Eric.

"Yeah right her,e" said Calleigh and gave him the papers.

"Thanks, oh yeah bunch of us is going out for drinks after work, you wanna come?" he said.

"I can't, I still have lots to do and I promised my boyfriend to meet him when I was done," she said.

"Speaking of when are you letting us meeting him?" Eric asked.

"Dunno, I like having him for myself," Calleigh replied, she was worried how the others would react if they found out she was dating John.

"Oh come on I wanna meet this guy to see if he's any good," said Eric and smiled at her.

"I'll think about it," she said and without thinking she managed to knock a glass of water over her paper, she turned and gasped and though, 'No, no, no, now I have to do it all again and I'll be twice as late and John will get really mad.'

Eric looked at her worried face and asked, "You need help sorting it out, I may have doubles of some of them, want me to have a look?"

"That would have been great, thanks, I need to speak to Horatio," she said with a sigh and followed him upstairs.

"John, I'm really sorry it wasn't like I did on purpose, I have no desire to be here all night working," said Calleigh in the phone.

"Is he there to?" John asked.

"Him who?" Calleigh replied confused.

"Horatio, I saw how he acted at the station," said John angrily thinking no way his girl should be with another man than him.

"John, he's my boss nothing more," said Calleigh tiredly since the clock was now 7Pm and she had been working for almost eleven hours non stop.

"Sure seemed like he was hitting on you," said John.

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Calleigh.

"Are you sure you are working," said John.

"Of course I am come and check if you don't believe me," she said.

"I might do just that," he said.

"Do whatever you like I have to work call you back later, sugar," said Calleigh and hung up and started to rub her temple while she was looking through the case file.

"Headache?" Horatio asked from the door.

Calleigh started and said, "Yes a bad one hurts like hell, and how long have you been standing there for?"

"Not long, trouble with John?" he asked.

"Just a little, I'll be fine," she said with a heavy sigh as Horatio walked closer.

"Getting anywhere?" he asked.

"Almost back to where I was amazingly enough, thanks to you Eric and the rest," she said.

"That's good and you did most by yourself, your shoulders sure are tense," he said as his hands rested on them.

"I know, to much stress lately and..." she stopped she didn't feel like bothering him with her problems.

Horatio gently started to rub her shoulders and neck to loosen her up while the moans she let out became louder as it felt so good, even if she knew it was wrong since she was with John and Horatio was her boss.

"Ohhhhhhh that feels sooooo good," she let out.

Horatio just looked at her from behind and said, "There now you're all better."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome, are you by any chance hungry because I though of ordering some food," he said.

"I'm starving so I'll join in on that," she said since she was.

"Ok then we'll eat in my office in thirty minutes," he said and left her to her work.

"You're so not doing that," Calleigh giggled in Horatio's office and hour later.

"It's really fun," said Horatio and picked up his phone.

"And Stetler and the rest dunno," she said.

"No, just listen," said Horatio and dialed a number and put the speaker on so she could hear.

"Rick Stetler," it said in the other end.

"Hi Rick this is Angelo, just wanted to thank you for the last day," said Horatio in a very light tone with Spanish accent.

"Will you stop calling me!" said Rick annoyed.

"Oh come on you know you like it," Horatio said.

"Would you stop it or I'll..." said Rick.

"Or you'll do what teach me a lesson, I sure would like that," said Horatio.

"Oh go to hell!" said Rick angrily and hung up.

Calleigh dropped to the floor laughing and said, "I can't believe you did that, but really you're not into that kinda stuff."

"Lord no, I only like women," he assured her.

"Anyone caught your eye lately?" she asked curiously.

"No!" he said and looked down.

"So who is she?" asked Calleigh.

"Wouldn't matter, she don't like me," he said.

"Why not, you're not a bad bloke," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"It's complicated," he said.

"It's not Yelina is it?" Calleigh asked.

"No, she's not my type," he said.

"Why don't you just ask her out then, sure she would be happy to date you," said Calleigh.

"She's taken already," he said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said feeling badly for him.

"No don't be, as long as she's happy that's what matter, but I'm not sure she is though," he said.

"Have you tried asking her about it?" said Calleigh.

"She says she's happy, but I find it hard to believe," he said.

"How so?" Calleigh asked.

"Cause I know her," said Horatio and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," she said and backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said embarrassed.

"It's ok, no harm," she said.

"You sure?" he said.

"I am but I better leave, I've let him wait long enough, and you should really try to talk to that girl of yours," she said and left.

'Believe me, I've tried,' he thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sugar, you here?" Calleigh yelled once she was inside her apartment, but there was no answer. She sighed and went into her living room to see if he was there, but her apartment was empty.

She cursed annoyed at herself for not getting home before since she really wanted to see him.

Calleigh picked up the phone dialed his number, but got the pager and said: John, come on pick up I'm really sorry it took me this long and I really wanna see you, so please come over.

She turned on the stereo and started to dance to a song when she remembered what Eric had said of going out and thought why not since John wasn't picking up she might as well have some fun.

At another part of town John was watching Calleigh walking around, dancing and changing on a cameras he had installed all over her place earlier that day.

He watched how she took up the phone and dialed a number, and giggled, but he was annoyed there wasn't any sound on the cameras so he could hear who she was talking to and who she wanted to meet instead of him.

He watched as she put on a black leather skirt and matching top before she locked the door and was gone.

How could she do that to him, just go out like that, didn't she love him at all, he felt his anger rise and figured he could always try to find her so he got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week later Calleigh were in Horatio's office more joking around than anything else when he said, "Really Calleigh we shouldn't be joking like this we're at work."

"Oh but it's fun, oh which brings me to we should really watch that sex tape," she said.

"What sex tape?" he said confused.

"You know the of you and that girl you meet at the bar last week," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"What?" Horatio said shocked.

"Oh yes I had the guys put up cameras at your place," said Calleigh.

"You did what, but I didn't do anything," he said a bit scared.

"Fooled you, you should have seen your face, so you didn't do anything huh?" she said with a giggle.

"That was not funny at all," he said a bit annoyed.

"You know I would never do that," she said and put a hand on his arm.

"Still how would you like to have cameras following your every move if you didn't know?" he said.

"I wouldn't like it, I'm sorry hand Horatio I didn't mean anything by it, really," she said and looked into his eyes.

"It's ok, just don't scare me like that again, but really what tape?" he asked.

"The one of the suspect and the victim I have it right here," she said.

"Let's head over to the AV lab then," he said.

"Yeah you know what would have been fun, if somebody left an old tape," she said.

"Calleigh you know no one forgets evidence and why would you watch a tape from an old case in the first place," he said.

"Memories now come on," she said excited and dragged him along.

"Oh a tape, someone left a tape, let's watch it," she said excited.

"I can't believe someone left one, I have to do some yelling later," he said with a sigh as she put it in the player and pressed play.

"Oh sex tape," she said with a satisfied smile until she saw who was on the video.

"Calleigh, why is there a sex tape of you and who the heck is that in here?" Horatio asked.

"I have no idea, really that thing should be at home," she said confused.

"Anyone have access to that, wow you sure are flexible," he said.

"I work out and anyone that has been in my house I guess," she said.

"Yeah I can tell, but you look way younger in this than you are now, how old are you there?" he asked.

"Round nineteen," she said.

"Can you still do stuff like that?" he asked and tilted his head to get a better angle.

"Yes, not a problem," she said, since she still could.

"Impressive and that's not nice," he said.

"Not as bad as it looks like, you never done that kinda stuff?" she asked.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"How did that thing with the girl you like work out, did you ever talk to her?" Calleigh asked.

"Didn't go anywhere still with her guy, and speaking of who is that guy?" he asked.

"One of my ex boyfriends, and he cheated so I broke it of" she said.

"He did, cheat on a girl like you now that's just stupid" he said.

"So you ever cheated?" she asked.

"No never had the need, one woman guy" he said.

"Oh it's over, let's watch out evidence" she said with a giggle.

"Are you going to try to find out who put it here?" he asked.

"Probably Eric or Tim that wanted to do a prank so why worry," she said and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, and besides no one else saw it and you won't tell will you?" she said.

"No I won't," he said and smiled at her trying to get the image of her naked out of his head.

"So let's watch the others and see if they are any good," she said.

"Bet you were better," he said.

"Oh shut up!" she said with a giggle as they started to watch.

"Are you serious Horatio saw you have sex with your boyfriend," said Eric shocked when she talked to them later in the break room.

"Yeah," she said with a giggle.

"And you didn't mind, I would have been so embarrassed and turned it of," said Eric.

"Nah I look good and he didn't seem to mind at all," she said which had surprised her a bit.

"Seriously, he's your boss," said Tim.

"It's not that big of a deal, he's cool bout it," she said.

"You sure about that?" said Eric.

"Yeah so who of you put it there?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, I didn't even know you had a tape like that," said Eric shocked.

"Neither did I," said Tim, he was as shocked as Eric over the accusation.

"Seriously none of you took it and put it there?" Calleigh said.

"No I would never do anything like that," said Eric.

"Neither would I," said Tim.

Calleigh could tell they were telling the truth, started to have a really bad feeling and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Calleigh sat in the firearms lab rubbing her temple trying to find out who had put the tape in the AV lab when she heard John say, "Why so troubled, my love?"

"Oh it's just oh nothing to worry bout I'm sure, so what are you up to?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Visiting my beautiful girlfriend," he said and smiled at her before he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

Calleigh blushed and said, "How very nice of you to do, since I missed you last night, so did you catch that guy?"

"I did," he said.

"That's my big strong police man," she said with a giggle and got up and reached in for a longer and deeper kiss.

"And I thought you didn't like to fool around in your office," he said with a chuckle.

"With the right guy I do," she said and kissed him again a bit more hungry this time which made him let out a growl into her mouth.

"You like that huh?" she said with a giggle.

"Oh I do," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I would say so," she said and let her hand feel his groin.

"What are you doing?" he said, since she pushed him against the wall as she opened his shirt to gain access to his chest.

"I'm pleasing you, can't you tell," she said and started to bite him roughly while he growled.

"Calleigh, I don't think this is the right place for this," he said and growled louder.

"Ehm," she heard someone say.

"Whoever you are come back in thirty minutes I'm busy," she said and kept going on John.

"Yeah I can see that, but Calleigh rally this is a work place," said Horatio.

"Oh would you just leave me alone," she said.

"Fine, if you wanto get suspended that is your choice," he said.

"You won't do that," she said.

"Trust me I will," he said angrily.

"Just do it then, as long as you leave I really don't care," she snapped back as she turned her head and looked at him.

"You'll have the papers on that by the end of the day," he said angrily, but his eyes seemed sad as he left them.

"Finally," she said, and kept going on John as she opened his zipper to release his hardness.

"Calleigh sure that was a good idea," John said as he took over and tuned her, so her back was facing him before he get inside her.

"I doooooooooon't care," she moaned loudly, thinking of Horatio's sad eyes and feeling a bit badly.

"Hmmmm," said John as he roughly worked his way into her until he cum with a wild growl and she with an even wilder scream before he let her go.

"I better go," said John.

"Yeah I got work to do, see you later," she said and gave him a final kiss before he left her.

A moment later Calleigh knocked on Horatio's door and entered.

Horatio didn't even look up, just snarled, "What do you want now?"

"Horatio, don't be like that," she said and walked up behind him.

"What did you expect?" he said still angry at her.

"Handsome, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I dunno what came over me," she said and let her fingers run trough his red hair.

"Please don't do that," he said with a sigh.

"Handsome," she said.

"Sorry what was that now?" he asked confused.

"Handsome," she said and kept letting her fingers run through his hair.

"You can't just do that and now this, you're confusing me you know that," he said and sighed.

"Just let me," she said and without knowing why she kissed the top of his head before she kept stroking his soft hair, she had never thought it would this soft.

Horatio just sighed again and kept on working when she said, "Horatio that gun you got there or rater the picture of the gun and the bullet may I?"

"Sure," he said and handed it over to her.

Calleigh looked at the two pictures while she kept stroking his hair and said, "This is the wrong gun, let me see at those other two pictures."

Horatio handed them over as Calleigh's arms now rested on his shoulders and she asked, "Is this two different cases?"

"Yeah why?" he replied confused wondering why she was doing what she was doing.

"Because the gun from the second case match the bullet from the first and the other way around these cases are related," she said and handed the pictures back and added: You sure smell good.

"Thanks, and thanks for sorting it out so what am I looking at two suspects, partners, what?" he asked.

"Dunno yet," she said with a sigh and dragged in the essence of him again before she let her head rest on his shoulder so she could see what her was working with on his laptop.

"Calleigh, what are you dong?" he asked confused.

"Looking at what you are doing, don't look like work to me," she said since he at the moment was playing hearts.

"Just taking a thinking break, lots of things on my mind," he said.

"Am I one of them?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe, but Calleigh you shouldn't be doing this since you already have a boyfriend," he said.

"I'm sorry I just, I better leave, forget I was even here," she said with a sigh and left him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Calleigh was home alone that night, since Hagen was working so she figured she for once could relax and do what she wanted.

She went over to the bookshelf and took out a book when her mind once again wandered over to how the tape of her had ended up at work, since she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

She come to the conclusion that someone had snatched it at one of the parties she had had with the people from work and wanted to prank her. Yet it was something that didn't feel right, but she couldn't point her finger at what it was.

At that moment her phone rang, so she answered and said, "Calleigh."

"Hi Calleigh me and Tim were wondering if you were busy," said Eric in the other end.

"No just relaxing why?" she replied.

"Cause we were wondering if you wanted to play poker, we were thinking of asking Megan to since it's been a while since last time," he said.

"Yes sure that should be fun," she said.

"Would you mind if we were at your place?" he asked.

"No, no come on over, oh would you bring something to drink," she said.

"Of course," he said and hung up.

The clock was close to midnight when John finally had a chance to head over to Calleigh. He opened the door and went inside when he heard laughter from the living room and went to check it out and found Calleigh, Eric and Tim bent over each other playing twister.

"Ok Calleigh, right foot red," said Megan.

"No way you can make that move," said Eric.

"Sure I can," she said and gracefully moved her foot so she now was standing in a bridge over Tim.

"Man, how can you do that," said Megan impressed.

"Work out a lot, so I'm flexible," she replied.

"You must be real fun in bed," said Tim.

"That you will never find out," said Calleigh.

"What the hell is going on in here?" John said angrily.

"Oh hey John, we're just playing," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I can't say I care to much for that," he said.

"You should join it's fun," said Tim.

"I think I'll pass", said John annoyed.

"Tim, you got right foot yellow," said Megan.

"Hell" he said and tried to do it, but it ended in both him and Calleigh loosing their balance and landing on top of each other laughing.

Calleigh looked at John, he looked furious so she quickly got of Tim.

"So John what brings you here?" asked Eric.

"I had some business with Calleigh, so she asked me to stop by after work," he said.

"You're not seeing her are you," said Tim.

"No!" said Calleigh quickly.

"We better get going," said Megan.

"Yeah, see you Cal, it has been fun," said Tim and all three of them left.

"So you're not seeing me, what did I miss?" said John angrily.

"I don't want them to know," she said.

"You're embarrassed by me?" he said.

"No, just want any complications if anyone finds out," she said.

"Well you made sure Horatio knows didn't you, so what do you want, you wanna be with me or not?" he asked.

"You know I do stop being silly," she said and reached up to kiss him.

"Calleigh, are you sure about this seems like you say it but you don't mean it. I don't like you having fun with other guys and stuff like that," he said.

"John, they are only my friends nothing more I promise," she said.

"Seemed like you enjoyed yourself a little to much that's all," he said, his voice was cold as ice.

"John, we were only playing a game, would you stop being like this you were the one you said you had to work," she said.

"So for you that means find all the guys you can and have fun with them and besides you were working overtime to remember," he said.

"I did, but you can't come and yell at me like this and you know what, just leave," she said and pointed at the door.

"What?" he said.

"Leave," she said again and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hagen was really annoyed at being blown of like that of Calleigh so he turned on the monitors so he could watch what she was doing at the moment.

Calleigh was walking around in the living room, he could see she was frustrated and angry and from her lips he could see she was cursing.

Then her anger disappeared to make room for some tears as she lay down on her bed, hugging the pillow he used while sad tears fell down her checks.

John could say her saying something, but he couldn't tell what only that she was sad.

She reached for the phone, but had second thoughts and put it back in the charger.

Calleigh got out of the bed again and went over to her gun locker, took something out that he couldn't see and crawled back in bed and pulled the cover over her head.

John cursed since she couldn't see her and turned of the monitors and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Calleigh had the day off for a change and was about to go out when her doorbell rang, she opened it and found her father outside and said, "Hey daddy what are you doing here?

"I need and excuse to see my lamb-chop now,?" he said and smiled at her.

"No, no come in", she said and let him inside.

"So how are you?" he asked as they went into the living room.

"I'm fine, I'm having a day off," she said.

"I wasn't interrupting you was I?" he said.

"No, not at all," she said since all she had planned to do was shop for a new gun.

"So what is new?" he asked.

"Nothing, work, work, work, and last night I had some friends over it was fun..." she said and paused for a second.

"There isn't anything wrong is there?" he asked concerned since he sensed there was something.

"No, just been a bit much, I'm just so tired since I work around the clock and stuff," she said.

"Are you having a boyfriend that is stressing you out?" he asked.

"You know I don't have time for that kinda things," she said with a sigh.

"You seemed to manage before, and I can tell you're having some kinda problem so I guess it's a boy, is he treating you right?" Kenwall asked.

"I guess he is, but it's complicated," she said with another sigh.

"What relationship isn't, so do you love him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure anymore, but I really, really like him a lot and I know he's a good guy and I really wanna be with him, it's just complicated," she said again.

"Calleigh, if you don't love him anymore you shouldn't be with him, just because you don't wanto be alone, that is just wrong" said Kenwall.

"I know, but I like having him around and lot of things about him, he makes me feel safe, protected and he makes me feel so good," she said.

"You know that isn't reason enough," said Kenwall and looked at her.

"I know, but I need to figure this out," she said.

"Ok, I better head back so I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Yeah," she said and smiled at him before he left her to her thoughts.

Calleigh had just come back home after shopping the new gun and now she was sitting by the table trying to figure out how she felt about John.

She took out a paper and started to write:

Pro. Cons.

He loves me. I don't think I love him anymore.

He is great to be with. He gets easily jealous.

He's good in bed. He tend to get a bit angry.

He's a good kisser. He sometimes scares me, dunno why.

He's very protective of me. He annoys me a lot sometimes.

He makes me feel safe. He don't always get me.

I don't have to be alone. He's sometimes here a little to much

I really, really like him a lot. and leaves his things all around.

He makes me smile.

Calleigh then looked at what she had been writing and wondered if it was right to be with him, then she for fun made a list about Horatio.

Pro. Cons.

He gets me. He's a lot older (but that doesn't really matter to me).

He smells great. He's my boss.

He's kind.

He respects me.

He got the softest hair.

He's handsome.

He really cares about me.

He makes me smile.

I can talk to him about anything.

He got the worlds most beautiful eyes.

Calleigh let out a sigh and folded the two papers and walked into her bedroom and put them in her gun locker before she closed it again and went back out.

She was about to sit down with a book when her phone rang, she sighed and answered, "Hi it's Calleigh."

Silence in the other end so she asked, "Is anyone there?"

"Oh sorry," she heard Horatio say in the other end.

"That's ok, anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Not at the moment no," he said.

"Then why are you calling?" she asked.

"Dunno exactly," he said.

"Everything all right?" she asked since he sounded off.

"Fine, oh yeah suspension I may gone to far, you can come back tomorrow" he said.

"Couldn't live without me huh" she joked.

"No I couldn't" he said.

"Horatio sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah well I'll leave you to see you tomorrow" he said and hung up.

Calleigh shook her head and though, 'No that's weird, before she opened her book and started to read.

John who had been watching Calleigh the whole time wondered what she had been writing on the notes and what she had been putting in the safe the night before and was annoyed he couldn't zoom in so he could see it and that he didn't have the code to her safe so he could check it out.

And for her to tell him to leave like that it just wasn't right, how could she blew him of like that, it made him so angry so he decided to go over to talk to her, so he got of and left.

Calleigh startled when the doorbell rang and she found John outside. She didn't really know what to say so she was about to close the door when he forced himself inside and said, "You think you can just blow me of like that?"

"John, you can't just force yourself in like that, you have no right to, she said, it was after all her place.

"And you have no right to throw me out like you did last night, I didn't do anything," he said and got closer so he was only an inch away from her.

"John, you went way over the line being jealous like that, you can't go on accusing me like that," she said annoyed.

"You're my girl which give me the right to be jealous at anyone that comes near you since you belong to me," he said.

"John I'm not a thing, I am a person so I have the right to see my friends anytime I want," she said.

Now John was really pissed so he grabbed her arm hardly and said, Y"ou do belong to me and you better do as I say."

Calleigh looked shocked at her and said, "You can't tell me what to do."

He tightened his grip and said, "Oh yes I can and you better listen."

"Let go of me it hurts," she said.

"Are you going to listen," he said.

"I'll do whatever you want, just let me go," she said.

"Now that's better," he said and let her go.

Calleigh couldn't stop her tears from falling as she said, "How could you do that to me I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, which is why I want you to myself and if you mention this to anyone," he said in a warning tone.

"I won't," she said and started walking towards the living room with him.

"Good" he said and sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him as he turned on the TV as she didn't dare to do otherwise.

After John had fallen asleep that night Calleigh rolled of him and turned her head against the wall. She pulled the cover over her head and let her silent tears fall.

She let her hand stroke over her sore arm, and just a gentle touch was painful and brought memories from her childhood back and made her cry even more.

Unfortunately her sobs waked John up and he asked, "What the hell are you crying about?"

"Nothing," she said silently.

"Then be quiet I'm trying to sleep, you stupid woman," he said annoyed.

"You can't tell me what to do in my own bed," she said her voice was shaking.

"Oh yes I can I have to get up early so you keep quiet or I'll make you," he snarled.

"Then make me cause I don't really care," she said, her voice was firm now.

John tore of her cover and started to hit her hardly while she keep on crying until she was surrounded of a black velvet of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

When Calleigh woke by her alarm the next morning she was in a lot of pain but at least John had already left.

The petite blonde dragged herself into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her body was black and blue all over, but at least her face looked fine.

She sighed and got in the shower before she fixed herself and went into her gun vault and got her gun before her eyes searched for her locket, the one thing that made her cheer up when she needed it. She opened the heart and looked at the picture of her as a baby and her older brother Dave and smiled.

She put it on and hid it under her long sleeve shirt and left.

Calleigh was standing in the DNA lab with Eric, he looked at her and said, "You ok, you seem a bit off?"

"I'm ok, just sleep badly," she excused herself, she mostly wanted to go home since she was in so much pain, but she knew she couldn't since she had to much to do.

Eric smiled vaguely at her and said: Well here's the results you wanted.

"Thanks, I left the papers that belong with it to downstairs, you don't mind if I take it with me down and tell you the results later on," she said.

"No, no just give me a call," he said.

"I can come back up in just a sec," she said.

"No hurry, I'll be in here all day, if not in the AV lab too much evidence," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Eric," she said and left the DNA lab, but as she was walking towards the elevator she was looking down in the papers and didn't see Horatio and run into him causing them bout to fell and him somehow land on top of her.

Calleigh let out a whimper of pain as he got of her and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to harm you are you ok?"

"No I'm not," she said as tears was falling form her eyes, since him landing on top of her caused her even more pain than she was already in.

"Calleigh, I'm really sorry, I should have seen where I was going. Let me take a look to see if I broke anything, although I don't think I did though," he said since the fall wasn't that hard.

"No," she said and looked away as she got up.

"Come on we can do it in the office so no one sees, I just wanto make sure you're okay," he said.

"No, I'm ok," she said and backed away.

"Come on, I just won't harm you," he said.

"I dunno," she said.

"It will only take a second," he said.

"Uhm ok," she said thoughtfully, wondering what he would do or say when he saw her bruised body as she followed him upstairs.

When they came up in his office he said, "Will you please remove your shirt, I won't do anything I promise."

Calleigh sighed, since he was after all her boss, but slowly opened the bottoms and took it of so he could see.

Horatio gasped when he saw her body and arms front and back all black and blue and asked," Did John do that to you?"

"No, I feel down the stairs," she said and looked down.

"I'll beat him up" said Horatio.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" she said harshly and looked him in the eyes as her tears started to fall, she was terrified that if Horatio interfered it might get worse.

"Calleigh I won't let him do that to you," he said and tried to put his hand on her arm, but she backed away in fear.

"Please don't do anything," she begged him.

"How much pain are you in?" he asked.

"It's so bad that I just wanto go home," she said.

"You can you know," he said.

"No, too much to do," she said.

"When is his shift?" he asked.

"Seven to three I think," she said.

"That's weird hours, you sure?" he said.

"No wait it's eight to four like me, but he had some paperwork to catch up on so he had to go early," she said.

"So he won't be home now," he said.

"No, but..." she said.

"I understand, I got it, can't you just got to my place rest for some hours and come back," he said.

"You sure what if he comes and asks for me?" she said worried.

"I'll tell him you're of in the field," he said.

"What if he checks and finds out you're lying?" she said.

"Well I outrank him and if he tries bust into my house, well he's a cop he'll figure it out," he said.

"But he can," she said.

"One thing at the time, here's the key, you know the address right," he said.

"Think so," she said.

"Well I'll check on you later," he said.

"Thanks," she said and left.

Calleigh opened the door at Horatio's place and locked it after she gotten inside. The place was bigger than she would have though, but right now she didn't care, they only thing she cared about were finding the bedroom so she could sleep.

She found it on the second try and got undressed so she only had her underwear on and crawled into his bed. It smelled just like him, and it made her feel so safe.

Calleigh closed her eyes and fell a sleep at once, she didn't even care to set the alarm she was just too tired.

John was pissed he had been at the crime lab without seeing Calleigh's car and when he couldn't find it at her place or at home he went back to the crime lab and found Horatio and said, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Horatio asked confused.

"Don't play stupid, where is Calleigh?" he asked.

"What you want her for?" Horatio asked.

"I have some business with her now where is she?" he asked again.

"She's out in the field" said Horatio.

"No she's not I checked, so now tell me where she is" said John.

"How should I know, it's not like I have a radar or video surveillance on the woman," said Horatio calmly.

"What are you saying?" said John.

"I'm not saying anything, only I have no idea where she is," said Horatio.

"I thought you were her boss aren't you supposed to know where she is during her work hours," said John.

"Well even if I did I don't have to tell you," said Horatio.

"Fine I'll find her myself, you stupid old man," said John and left in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Calleigh woke up and looked around realizing it was dark around her so she looked at the clock 11pm, had she really slept for thirteen hours, how was that even possible and why hadn't Horatio come and woken her up and what would John say to that she was home so late.

Calleigh at once started to panic, got dressed and stormed out to the car and drove over to the lab wondering why Horatio hadn't come home yet, she run up to his office and found him sleeping over his desk.

"Horatio," she said.

"Uhm, what, huh?" he said confused and looked at her.

"How long have you been sleeping?" she asked and smiled at him, he looked kinda cute half awake.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Over 11pm" she said.

"Then six hours or so," he said.

"You could have come home you know,," she said a bit concerned.

"This is as much home as the house so no worries," he said and smiled at her before he added, "Did you sleep well, you looked so peaceful when I stopped by so I didn't wanto wake you."

"How sweet of you, but I better get home and face the storm, thanks again," she said and left with a sigh before he could say anything.

When Calleigh got home, she didn't find John anywhere, just a note that said:

Calleigh, I think it's best that we don't see each other for a while, cause I don't wanto repeat what happen last night, I just need some time to think, I'm really sorry. John.

Calleigh's jaw dropped not knowing what to thing, she just sighed and went to bed.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and thought about John's note before she called him and said, "John, I really don't want a break, just you went too far."

"I'm so sorry honey I didn't mean to do it, I was just angry, can you please forgive me?" he said, sounding really sorry.

"I'll try if you will control your anger," she said.

"I promise, you want me to come over," he said.

"Yeah," she said not knowing why she wanted him there at all.

"I'll be right there," he said and hung up.

Calleigh sighed and wondered what she just did when he had hurt her like he did the night before, he had after all beaten her unconscious.

She took out a paper and wrote:

Why do I even want him to come over after what he did to me, really I can manage well on my own. Why do I so desperately want him around when he beats me like he does, what is wrong with me, why do I always end up with the wrong guys and why do I always go back to them after they treat me badly when I know better.

On one side he may be sweet, handsome and kind and treat me good, but it's when they turn.

My body aches, I just want someone to stroke me gently, hold me, tell me it will be OK and that I'm loved, that I'm worth more than everything in this world that he will never hurt me.

And he scares me, if he did this now, what then the next time he flips will I end up dead.

But then again I did survive dad and he beat me up pretty badly at times, thank good for Dave and of course Adam and Nick, oh how I miss them all. I want my Dave here, my big, protecting Dave to come and chase away the monsters.

Calleigh then folded the paper and put it in her vault before the doorbell rang and she found John outside and let him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was a couple of weeks later and Calleigh's bruises was almost gone, but the relationship was only getting worse, it was either fighting over everything or raw animal sex. It was not that Calleigh didn't like it, it was just she wanted more. And for every day Horatio kept a more and more watchful eye over her even though he never asked how she was she knew he didn't like that she had taken John back and that he knew that they were having trouble.

And these days John wasn't her only problem, her father was giving her a lot to, going back and forth to the bottle non stop.

Calleigh sat on font of her laptop at the lab and let out a heavy sigh when she heard someone say, "Calleigh, are you ok?"

"Fine, what about you?" she replied without looking up, she knew it was Horatio all to well.

"A bit tired, it has been a lot lately," he said.

"Sure has," she replied with another heavy sigh.

"And personal?" he asked.

"It's a lot but I'm doing ok I guess," she said.

"Only ok?" he replied.

"It could have been worse," she said.

"That's true, so how are your bruises?" he asked.

"Better," she said and looked down.

"Mind if I confirm that?" he said.

"No," she said and took her peach top of so he could see.

Horatio looked at the bruises that were fading away then at her wrists and said, "Those have to be new."

"They are, we got a bit carried away you know," she said and looked down, since John had been a bit rough when he tied her to his bed with his handcuffs, it was a little too much for her taste.

"I see, didn't know you liked that kind of thing," he said.

"It was a one time thing," she admitted.

Horatio let his fingers gently caress her back and Calleigh closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. He let his fingers slide down her spine as she let out another moan a little louder this time.

Then he let them slide up her spine to her shoulders and down her arms as she let out a couple of more moans and he got closer and let his head rest on her shoulder as his hands gently locked around her wrists to not cause her any discomfort.

"Horatio, what are you doing?" she asked surprised as her eyes were still closed.

"Easing your pain," he said.

"I'm not in any pain," she said.

"Maybe not visible, but I know you are" he whispered softly into her ear.

Calleigh didn't replay, she just let out a soft sigh and let him hold her, not caring that they were at the lab and she was not wearing a top and that it would look badly if anyone saw them.

Tim who was in the autopsy room with Eric said, "Did you ever get those results regarding that knife of Calleigh?"

"No, we can stop by on the way up," he said.

"Maybe I'll ask her out for lunch while we're there," said Tim.

"And the chance for she's going to say yes to that is," said Eric.

"Why not, it's not like she's taken and we're all friends," said Tim.

"Tim, she's seeing John," said Eric.

"You're kidding whatever would she ever see in him," said Tim.

""No idea, shall we go over then?" said Eric since they were done with the autopsy.

"Yeah thanks Alexx," said Eric as they left her and headed over to the firearms lab.

"What the hell, I though you said she was with John," said Tim when he saw Horatio holding an almost topless Calleigh in his arms while their eyes were closed.

"She is, so why the heck is he holding her like that?" sad Eric confused.

"No idea, but the both seem to like it," said Tim with a sigh.

"Yeah never though she liked H that way, but they sure make a cute couple," said Eric.

"They do, you think they ever did anything," said Tim.

"Nah doubt it, so shall we interrupt or leave them be," said Eric.

"Leave them be since it looks like they are sleeping standing up," said Tim.

"Yeah no idea how they can do that, last one up buy lunch," said Eric and sat up.

"No fair you started to soon," said Tim and headed after.

"Horatio we shouldn't this isn't right," Calleigh suddenly said and broke free feeling badly for letting him stoke her and holding her like that, even if it felt so right.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise," he said and looked at her as she put the top back on.

"I better..." she said and got back to her laptop.

"I have to..." he said and left just as he saw John coming towards the firearms lab, they nodded polite at each other as they passed each other.

"Hey honey," said John from the door.

"Oh hey sugar, what brings you by," surprised by seeing him.

"Just wanted to hear if you have any plans tonight," he said as he got behind her.

"No, nothing and I might get of earlier than usual to why?" she said.

"Thought maybe we could....hey why do you smell Hugo Boss like Horatio did you two do anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"No I didn't do anything I swear" she said, her eyes focused on the computer screen.

"Then how come you smell like him?" John asked again.

"I dunno, he stood kinda close it my have rubbed of" she said.

"How close exactly?" said John angrily.

"Behind me like you do now," she sad.

"I don't believe you" he said.

"Then don't cause I really didn't do anything you know I ain't cheating," she said.

"You better not cause if I find out you did not even he will be able to help you," he said.

"John you're scaring me, please don't talk like that," she said honest.

"Hmm so when shall I come over," he said as his hands where pressing around her neck hardly.

"Around four and would you let go," she said firmly.

John let go and said, "See you later then honey."

He left and Calleigh's hands went to her neck and rubbed it a bit to ease the pain a bit hoping he didn't leave marks behind.

Why did he have to be like this all the time, it really scared her, but as usual she just shook it of and kept on working.

Calleigh was a home a little before three and quickly found a paper and wrote:

Horatio, why is he messing me up so badly, why does he have to complicate things, it's not like I can have him, he's after all my boss and I'm with John that would just be wrong.

And yet when he held me it felt so right, I felt so safe like noone could ever harm me again because he was protecting me.

I sure could use some protecting these days since John is getting darker and darker and he scares me, he really does, why is he acting like that, was he always like this only I didn't see it before now.

I'm so confused and I dunno what to do, I really wanna break it of with John, but I'm afraid he'll get really pissed and will go after me if I try and I don't need that right now.

All I want is to run away to escape, I miss my Dave so badly, if I only could run back to him and we could hide in the apple threes like we used to if only for a while, I need to get away, I need help cause I'm really lost.

Calleigh folded the paper and put it in the safe before she took out the locket and put it on.

And before she really knew what she was doing, she left her phone behind, locked up and left, she didn't care about the consequences anymore, she just needed to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Some hours later Calleigh was back in Louisiana and went into the howling wolf the bar that used to be her hangout spot along with her brothers and their friends.

Calleigh walked over to the bar and said, "A beer."

"Calleigh, is that you?" said Tony the barman.

"Yeah it's me, is Dave and the rest by any chance here or are they working?" she asked.

"On the table in the corner," said Tony pointed and gave her the beer before she walked over.

"I'm telling you Nick you should totally ask Mary out," said Dave.

"Yeah she really likes you," said Adam.

"And then you tow can get married and have lots of kids," said Calleigh.

"Oh shush all of you I ain't doing that," said Nick.

"Well you have to go out with her cause I already asked if she wanted to go out with you and she said yes, she's so excited to your date on Friday" said Dave.

"You didn't," said Nick shocked.

"Had to or you would never have dated her," said Dave and they all laughed.

"That was so not necessary," said Nick.

"Sure it was, you're always to slow to ask them out," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"How nice of you to say, hey you're back," said Adam.

"Sure am," said Calleigh and smiled.

"So what brings you back and what happened to your neck and wrist," asked Dave shocked when he saw the blue marks.

"Dad didn't do you anything cause if so I'll beat him," said Nick angrily.

"No, no this ain't dads work," said Calleigh and sat down next to Dave.

"You're dating the bastard that did it, tell us who he is so we can go and beat him up," said Adam.

"I won't it will only make it worse," said Calleigh with a sigh as she rested her head against Dave's chest.

"Babygirl you can't let him treat you that way it just ain't right," said Dave.

"I know and I'm so confused about what to do," said Calleigh.

"How so, I say dump him," said Nick.

"Yeah and then let us take a punch at him," said Adam.

"No cause I'm afraid if I do he'll do something real bad, cause he's dangerous," said Calleigh.

"Then why did you start to date him?" asked Nick.

"Cause he was real sweet and stuff at first, well still is when he's not mad," said Calleigh honest.

"And you got no one at all over there to watch over you," sad Dave.

"No," said Calleigh.

"So you just suddenly started to wear Hugo Boss then," he said.

"Oh it's Horatio's he gave me a hug earlier," said Calleigh.

"That would explain the marks around your neck and now you're running away," said Dave.

"Only for a day or so," she said with a yawn.

"Can't you just outsmart him then," said Adam.

"How?" asked Calleigh.

"I dunno," said Adam honest.

"We'll think of something," said Nick.

"You wanto sleep or stay here," said Dave.

"Sleep here," she said.

"And how's dear old dad?" asked Nick.

"He's okay," said Calleigh and closed her eyes.

When Calleigh woke up she was in her old bedroom and Dave stood by the window looking out.

"What ya looking at big Dave?" she asked in a girlish tone.

"You know the garden, the stars and the dark night," he said and smiled at her.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too, Babygirl," he said.

"I could really need you around in Miami sometimes, there it's just me and no apple threes to hide in and no big Dave to watch over and protect me," she said, her voice was shaking.

Dave sat down next to her and held her closely and said, "I though Horatio was protecting you."

"He can't cause if he tries it will get worse, that's why I got marks on my neck case he smelled Horatio. And as for Horatio I dunno, cause he's my boss and it would be wrong," she said as her tears were starting to fall.

"So which one of these guys do you really love?" Dave asked.

"I honestly dunno, it's all so messed up," she said honest.

"So what will you do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, for now stay here until tomorrow," she said.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"So bad that I can hardly stand it," she said.

"You still tired?" he asked.

"Pretty much, but Dave before you leave can you read to me like you used to," she begged.

"Of course," he said, picked a book out of her shelf and started to read while she slowly fell asleep.

Calleigh woke up the next morning to the smell of burned toast and bacon like she used to when she was a kid, so she threw of an old T-shirt and run downstairs.

"Hey Babygirl, ya hungry?" Dave asked and smiled warmly at her.

"You know I am big Dave, where are the rest," she said.

"Not up yet sleepy head as they are, would ya wake them?" he said.

"Yeah sure thing," she said and run upstairs again to wake Nick and Adam.

"Nicky, Adam get up breakfast!" she yelled.

"Umf," they grunted, but got up and followed her downstairs.

"How come ya'll live her I though you moved out ages ago," she said.

"We just staying over night like you, we do that sometimes," said Dave and gave her a plate.

"Thanks," she said and started to eat hungrily.

"You're welcome so do Horatio and the rest know that you are gone?" he asked.

"No, but I'm going back later today, so I'll face it all then," she said.

"You sure you can do that alone," said Dave.

"Think so," she said and smiled at him as she continued to eat.

Horatio was walking back and forth in his office worried bout Calleigh when John stormed in and yelled, "Where is she."

"Where is who?" Horatio replied.

"Where the hell is Calleigh?" he yelled.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her since she went home yesterday," said Horatio.

"You want me to believe that?" said John angrily.

"It's true you silly gorilla," said Horatio.

"What did you just say you old fool," said John.

"Well I'm not the one that caused her to run away in the first place," said Horatio.

"You slept with her you had no right to," John snarled.

"I did no such thing," Horatio snarled back.

"Then why the hell did my girl smell like you," John yelled at him.

"Because I gave her a hug," Horatio yelled back.

"Just tell me where the hell she is," John yelled.

"If I knew I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," Horatio yelled back.

"Fine!" John yelled and stormed out while Horatio yelled, "And stay the hell out from my lab."

After John had been over at Calleigh's dad without no results he went over to her place to wait.

As he walked back and forth in anger the door opened and Calleigh came in singing happily until she saw him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell were you?" he yelled at her.

"That is nunna your business," she said calmly.

"You're my girl and we had a date so course it is," he yelled.

"The hell it ain't!" she yelled back at him.

"You could at least told me the date was of," he said and grabbed her hand hardly.

"No and will you the hell let me go," she snarled.

"No!" he said.

Calleigh slapped him to get him to let her go, but that only resulted in him twisting her arm so she went down on her knees screaming of pain, before he let go only to give her a hard hit in the jaw so she screamed before she begged, ",John please stop you're hurting me, please."

But he kept going in anger ignoring her prays for mercy until he heard Horatio say, "John that's enough, take him away."

Before John could really react two other cops handcuffed him and took him away.

Calleigh was on the ground shaking covering her face with her hands in fear.

"Calleigh, it's ok," said Horatio in a gentle tone.

"How did you get here?" she asked confused.

"One of your neighbors called it in," he said.

Calleigh were still shivering like crazy so Horatio put his arm around her and said, "It will be ok."

"No it won't I know it," she said.

"He's gone," he said.

"He'll be back," she said with a sigh.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, but thanks" she said.

"You're welcome," he said and left her again wondering if that was the right thing to do.

Calleigh sighed when she parked the car in her parking space the next day and saw John's not far from her since she knew it meant he was up in her apartment and she really wanted to be alone after what he did last night, blowing him of earlier that day and after driving her once again drunk father home.

She walked up to her apartment opened and yelled, "John would ya get the hell out, I'm not in the mood to argue with ya right now."

Before she really knew what was going on he had grabbed her wrist and pushed against the wall while he said. "I though you knew by now that it wasn't a good idea to blew me of like you have done the last couple of days since you are mine."

"John let me tell you one thing, you don't scare me and you certainly don't own me," she said and for once she managed to break free from his grip as she walked into the living room.

"What was that now?" he said surprised.

Calleigh turned on the stereo and sang, "You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys, you don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys."

"Turn that of and I do own you," he said as he tried to grab her as she danced of joy.

"Don't tell me what to do, don't tell me what to say, an' please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display," Calleigh sang and pushed him so he went back a little.

"Calleigh, stop that at once!" he demanded angrily.

Neither of them had noticed that Horatio, Tim and Eric had suddenly appeared and stood watching them and Eric said, "Should we interrupt H."

"Not yet I find it rather amusing at the moment," said Horatio.

"But aren't you afraid he'll hurt her again, I mean the neighbors didn't call yesterday for no reason and he don't look to happy right now," said Tim worried.

"Let her tell him of her own way and if he go to far again we will, for now let us just watch," said Horatio and smiled.

"You don't own me, don't try to change me in anyway, you don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay," Calleigh sang as she danced and giggled happily.

"Calleigh, stop that at once", John said again and grabbed her arm hardly.

Eric was about to run in, but Horatio held him back as Calleigh sang, "Don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you.

John twisted her arm hardly, but for once Calleigh didn't care that he hurt her and sang: I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free, to live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please."

Calleigh was now on her knees as John was holding her there, the song ended and he said, "Are you done?"

"I am," she said.

"Man that gotto hurt like hell, why ain't she backing down?" said Eric shocked.

"Just trust her Eric," said Horatio calmly.

"You really don't wanto be with me," said John.

"I really don't I don't like the way you treat me and that you try to own me," she said.

"I get the point so I'll leave you for now," he said.

"Don't you dare come back cause I'm feed up with you and your ways," she said.

"Oh I will when you least of all expect it and that is a promise," he said, let go of her and left in a hurry not even giving the others a look.

First then Calleigh started to cry and Horatio run over, knelt down beside her and said, "You ok?"

"It hurts, other than that I'm fine," she cried.

"Let me look," he said.

"Let's go," said Eric to Tim as he understood she only needed Horatio at the moment.

Tim nodded and they left as Calleigh showed Horatio her arm and asked, "When did you get here?"

"Around I'm not one of you many toys," he said and got some ice form the freezer to ease the pain.

"And it didn't occur to you to jump in," she said surprised.

"It looked like you had it under control and he did leave," said Horatio.

"I wasn't sure though, and I'm glad you came," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said and let him hold her closely.

"I would never own you," he said.

"I know," she said as she let her tears fall against his chest as he rested his head against her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

It was a little over a year later and Calleigh had just witnessed how John had killed himself in her lab right in front of her.

How could he do that, she knew he had problems with a lot of things and that he had taken that she had rejected him hardly, but still that was to take it to far.

As Calleigh drove home, she felt confused and angry not to mention alone.

She and Horatio had tried to date for a while, but for some reason it hadn't worked, then she had dated Peter, but that didn't work either and she knew he had dated Rebekka, but she never knew why that didn't work out.

Calleigh dialed his number, but there was no answer, where was he, she had hardly seen him all day and right now she needed him more than anything else, if nothing else as a friend.

She dialed again, still no answer, and he always picked up, why didn't he do so now.

Tears of anger, sadness and confusion started to fall and it made it difficult for her to see where she was driving, but thankfully she knew the rode so well that she could have driven it in her sleep.

She sighed and parked the car wondering again how John could do what he did. They had meet random at a crime scene a few months before and he seemed more or less ok, she had been with Peter at the time, but she had broken it of a few days later.

Calleigh for some reason felt the need to see his place one last time so she started the car and drove over.

Calleigh turned the key in the look and went inside. She looked at the living room, at the black leather couch where they used to sit and talk and watch TV when they were together.

She walked into his bedroom and looked at his bed where he tied her up, it had hurt so badly in every way and she had felt so dirty afterwards why she didn't know.

She looked at the picture of them on his nightstand and suddenly felt a cold wind that made her shiver which was weird since all the windows were closed.

Calleigh walked back into the room next to the bedroom, it was his work place, she looked at the picture of her on the desk, then she saw the computer screens all over the desk and found it weird since they weren't there before.

Outta curiosity she turned the computer on a cracked his password and found a link on his desk that said Calleigh. She figured it was some pictures of them so she clicked on it and gasped when she saw her apartment there was a camera in every room, she clicked around and saw old recordings of herself and wondered how long he had been doing that, she felt violated.

He had been watching her every move not only when they were together, but after to and she didn't even know it.

Then she remembered Horatio's words about how she would like it if someone watched her. Calleigh knew John was obsessed with her, but this was to much, thankfully he was dead now so he couldn't harm her anymore.

Calleigh turned on the computer when the door suddenly closed and the room suddenly became so cold that it made her shiver and she got a feeling that something was wrong, only she couldn't tell what it was so she just got out of the room and went back home.

Horatio had just come back to the lab after following his family to the airport, run into Eric and asked, "Have you seen Calleigh?"

"Think she went home it's been all to crazy here," said Eric.

"Why what happened?" Horatio asked confused.

"John shoot him self in front of her in her lab," said Eric.

"He did what when?" Horatio asked shocked.

"About an hour ago or so," said Eric.

Horatio looked at his phone and saw all her calls and felt badly bout not picking up so he tried to call her back, but only got her machine so he said, "I'm going over to check on her so I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric nodded and headed for DNA.

Horatio found Calleigh curled up like a ball in her bed crying and said, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, if I hadn't been that way to him, this might not have happened," she cried.

"You can't blame you self, he was already headed in the wrong direction after Ray died and you know that," he said and lay a hand on her.

"Oh I was over on his place and found that he had watched me though surveillance all over my apartment for God know how long, what creeps me out is that I had no idea, I have thrown all the cameras out now, not that it matter since he's..." she stopped.

"I can't believe he really did that he's sick," said Horatio.

"I know and I feel so bad, I can't believe he have been watching me all this time," she said with a yawn.

"You wanto sleep?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Just a little, will you stay," she asked.

"Of course, I'll be in the living room," he said and left while she closed her eyes.

Calleigh was in a meadow with a lot of flowers when she saw Dave in an apple three yelling at her, she run over and climbed up to him while she giggled happily, she was about eight years old. She let her self hang down from the branch by her hands while he tried to release her grip so she would fall while they were talking about how it would be to run away.

Then the scenery changed and she was in a huge castle looking around for her dog that had gone missing, she yelled out for him, but he wasn't anywhere.

Suddenly the castle was gone and she was out on the range doing target practice while Eric and Tim were joking next to her about something when a dark shadow came from nowhere and everything else disappeared and she stood alone in a dessert looking at miles of miles whit sand.

Calleigh looked up at the sky it was pitch black and the darkness was coming down and started to surround her. Calleigh started to scream and fight it of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Horatio startled when he head Calleigh screamed of fear and run inside her bedroom and found her shaking like crazy while she tied to fight something in her sleep, but only for a while since it almost looked like something was pinning her to her bed and held her down, so she couldn't move.

Now she was just screaming and shaking like crazy, while her head was turned rapidly from side to side.

Horatio could tell she was terrified, but he didn't know if it was wise to wake her or if he could reach out to her since she was sleeping.

He got into her bed and took her hand in his and said, "Calleigh it's ok I'm here."

Calleigh looked at the darkness around her, it was slowly disappearing and she could hear Horatio's voice, even if it was distant it made her feel safe and the darkness didn't seem to like it since it had stated to loosen it's grip on her when it head his voice.

Calleigh was back at the meadow with Dave playing in the apple three and having fun, throwing apples at Adam and Nick in another three close by. It was so much fun until they heard their mother called, it was time to come inside from far away and they all run back to the house.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she was now sleeping peacefully and for some reason smiling, she looked so cute. Horatio was about to leave her when her hand held on hardly to his so he stayed wondering what she had been dreaming about that had scarred her so, but he guessed he would never find out since it was not likely she would remember any of it when she finally woke up.

He bent down and kissed her forehead before he lay down next to her.

When Calleigh woke up she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and shocked she saw there were strangulation marks around her neck, she looked at Horatio shocked that he could do something like that and yelled, "Horatio what the hell."

"What?" he asked and sat up.

"Why would ya try to kill me when I'm sleeping?" she asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he replied confused.

Calleigh pointed at the marks and he said, "How did you get those."

"You!" she said.

"No I would never lay a finger on you, and I didn't either," he said.

"Then how do you explain it cause there is no one else in the bedroom than us and I can't done that to myself," she said.

"I can't really, I came in here cause you were shaking and screaming like crazy from a bad dream, but I only held you hand I was nowhere near you neck," he said.

"You sure you didn't touch me," she said.

"Yes," he said honestly.

"Then I don't get this," she said.

"Have you gotten any other marks?" he asked.

Calleigh took of her top and Horatio gasped and moved got up of the bed and said, "How is that even possible," he said since she had marks after hands like someone grabbed her waist hardly.

"I dunno," she said, something just wasn't right and it scared her like crazy.

Horatio saw how she looked at him and said, "Really I didn't do it."

"I dunno what to think," she said.

"Please believe me, I love you," he said.

"Just leave me alone to think," she said as her tears started to fall again.

"Are you taking tomorrow of?" he asked.

"Taking the whole week of if you don't mind?" she said.

"No, no take as much time as you need," he said and left her.

Right after he had left Calleigh looked at her self in the mirror, the strangulation marks were blue like someone had really tried their best to kill her, but didn't managed to do so and the bruises around her waist as of the same kind.

Calleigh found a paper and started to write:

How could Horatio do this to me after he knew how John treated me, and he's always been so good to me I dunno why he would change all of a sudden, but then again so did John.

But really Horatio is like I dunno, and he has always and I always thought.

I mean he never did anything like that while we were going out so why would he do it the day that John died and man why is it suddenly so cold here, where is that blanket of mine, oh oh something is very wrong, I can's breath.

The pen that Calleigh was writing with dropped to the floor as she was heaving for air as something was pressing on her chest hardly, something she couldn't see which scared her.

She picked up the phone called Horatio and said, "Get over here now, I can't..."

The phone dropped to the floor as did she as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Calleigh was on the top of a cliff looking out over the ravine beneath her it was so beautiful.

"Calleigh would you get back in the car so we can drive further," Dave yelled as the four of them were on a road trip together.

"Just need a little more air," she said since they had stopped since she was feeling car sick.

"Oh come one Calli, we can't stop every five minutes then we'll never get there," said Nick annoyed.

"But I'm not used to long car trips, oh can we stop for ice later," said Calleigh, she was only eleven.

"Sure thing, just get in the car," said Dave.

"Yeah," she said and got in the back with Nick before they drove up.

Then the scenery changed and now she was at a country party in a barn with her friends and her first boyfriend, she was thirteen and they were making out in the back of the room when he went too far and she slapped him. He tried again, only now she got annoyed and called for Dave who got ride of the boy and let Calleigh cry on his shoulder.

Next she was for some reason riding a polar bear in a winter landscape when the blue sky turned black the bear raised as he was going to fight the darkness but for no use, he suddenly lay dead on the ground.

Calleigh was now a scared little five year old, she sat down, and covered her face with her hands crying for Dave hoping the darkness would go away.

Horatio who had gotten from Calleigh's call that she was in some kind of trouble quickly drove back and found her unconscious on the floor, at first peaceful, but now she was screaming and shaking like the night before.

"Sweetheart, what is hurting you so in your dreams," he though as he stroke her hair gently to try to calm he down.

He knew it was silly but yet he bent down and whispered, "Easy Calleigh, easy whatever it is it can't harm you it's only a dream."

"It's coming for me and I can't get away," she cried, even if she was far away.

"I'm right here sweetheart," he said and bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm scared, it's so much bigger than me," she cried.

"I'll help you," he said.

"No you can't no one can," she said and started to shake more violently in his arms. As he hold her his tears started to fall since he knew there was nothing he could do but hold her and watch as she had to deal with the pain of her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Calleigh finally woke up she looked confused at Horatio and asked, "What happened?"

"You must have passed out, when I got here you were shaking like crazy, while you were screaming and crying, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted, did I say anything?" she asked since she couldn't remember a thing.

"That something was coming for you and you couldn't get away and that you were scared since it was bigger than you and no one could help you," he said.

"I don't get what this is," she said a bit scared.

"Have you any new marks or bruises?" he asked.

"Dunno," she said and took her top of so he could look.

"What the hell the strangulation marks you had before are gone, and you got bruises all over your arms instead how is that even possible," he said shocked.

Calleigh run into the bathroom and saw that what he said was true, run back out and said, "Horatio, you didn't do this did you?"

"No and not even I could make those nasty marks round your neck disappear that fast," he said.

"I don't get this why is this happening to me," she said her voice was shaking.

"I dunno," he said and held her.

"Horatio, if this happen when I sleep, I better stay up," she said.

"Calleigh, you can't go on not sleeping," he said.

"I can't sleep, I don't wanto get hurt by whatever this is" she said.

"Let me see those marks around your waist I might have and idea," he said and let go of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe these prints are in our database, got a camera," he said.

"Yeah," she said and found one to let him take the pictures.

"Ok I'll come back later when I checked this out, you think you'll be ok?" he said.

"As long as I don't fall a sleep I will", she said.

"I'll be as quick as possible," he said and gave her a light kiss before he left.

When Horatio got back to work he transferred the pictures of the hand prints to the computer and was about to run them when something weird happened to his computer screen.

"Eric, will you take a look at this," he yelled.

"Yeah sure H what's up?" he asked.

"Something weird is happening when I'm running this hand print, look", said Horatio and tried again.

"What the hell," said Eric, since instead of getting who it belonged to the got up a picture of a skull that said, "You're messing with the wrong guy Caine and keep your hands of Calleigh."

"What are you looking at?" Ryan asked.

"Something weird," said Eric and pointed at the screen.

"Now that's scary," said Ryan just as the computer caught fire and Horatio yelled," What the hell."

"Ok what kinda sick bastard are you dealing with?" Ryan asked spooked.

"I dunno, but don't tell Calleigh about this, I need to get back to her," he said and left as the hand print also got destroyed in the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later Eric looked at Calleigh's red eyes and said, "Calleigh when did you sleep last?"

"I dunno, but I can't risk to fall a sleep," she said tiredly.

"You have to sleep," he said.

"No I can't I just can't," she said, she had stopped sleeping two weeks back, she didn't dare to wake up with bruises or in worst case die in her sleep, and now she was starting to get exhausted.

"Calleigh really, you can't go on forever not sleeping, I mean it can't be good and you can risk wrecking the evidence," he said.

"Eric I'm fine, and don't ask me to sleep as I just said I can't risk it," she snapped as Horatio appeared and said, "Calleigh, my office now."

She just followed him without a word.

Inside his office he said, "Calleigh, you can't go on like this you'll work your self to death."

"It's better than my other option," she said with a yawn.

"Calleigh," he said and looked at her, he could tell that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Horatio, I'm so exhausted," she said.

"I know sweetheart, I know," he said and held her closely.

"I can't go on much longer, I'm just so tired" she said silently.

"Just sleep for a little while, I'll protect you," he said.

"How can you, you can't get inside my brain when I'm asleep," she said.

"I will find a way, just lay down on my couch and close your eyes, you'll be ok I promise," he said.

Calleigh was too tired to argue so she did as he said as Horatio closed the door to not be interrupted.

Calleigh looked at him, he knelt down beside her and held her hand in his and said, "I'm not leaving you."

"I dunno," she said worried.

"Just try," he said calmly and stroke her hair gently.

"Ok handsome, but promise no matter what happens you'll stay," she said.

"I promise," he said and gave her a soft kiss before she closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

Calleigh were at the school, she was passing note with her friend Angie about the handsome new boy in her class. She was madly in love with him and he had such beautiful brown eyes, but there was no way her dad would let her date anyone. She sighed and wrote: If he asks me out I'll sneak out somehow I don't care bout dad.

"Sure that is a good idea?" Angie wrote back.

Then another note landed on Calleigh's desk that said: Yo Duquesne wanna go out tonight Joel.

"Sure see you outside the school at seven" she wrote back and smiled at him.

That same night she sneaked out and met him and had a wonderful time, then she sneaked back in, but gasped when she saw her father waiting in her bedroom.

"So you think I wouldn't find out," he said angrily.

"Daddy, please don't hurt me," she begged.

"You know you deserve it, now turn your back at me," he said.

"Please don't," she begged as she did as he said.

As she felt his beatings she heard someone far away say,"You'll be ok, it's just a dream, you're stronger make him disappear and go to a happy place."

"Horatio," she whispered as her room disappeared and was suddenly at the beach looking at a stabbed victim, her first victim in Miami and said, "Horatio what do I do?"

"Search the crime scene," said Horatio and looked amused at her.

"Yeah did that, but what about the body?" she said.

"Search for trace," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, thanks," she said and smiled back and started on the task when he disappeared and so did the victim and she was in the water being dragged down and yelled, "Horatio please help me."

"I'm right here what's wrong?" he said.

"I'm drowning I don't wanna die, I'm too young I'm only sixteen and oh no the darkness, Horatio," she cried out as she looked at the dark sky that was coming over the cliff towards her. Calleigh froze in fear.

"Calleigh, swim," she heard Horatio say in the distance.

"I can't," she cried, she was terrified now.

"Calleigh, go to your happy place," he said.

Calleigh closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the apple three with Dave again, he was teasing her as she was reading a book and it was a hot summer's day, she smiled back at Dave and said, "Well I don't wanna be stupid as you."

"I ain't stupid, Babygirl," he teased her and tickled her.

"Dave can we go to the town later I want a new gun," she said.

"You have enough money?" he said.

"Yeah saved up," she said proudly.

"Then I'll drive you down later if dad makes me borrow the car," he said.

"I'll make him, cause I'm his little princess," she said with a happy giggle.

"Yeah you are Babygirl and who can ever say no to a cute girl like you?" he said.

"No one, I'm tired," she said with a yawn.

"Then sleep, I'll make sure no monsters comes for you," he said and smiled at her.

"Promise you'll always chase the monsters away so I'm safe," she said with a sigh.

"I promise, Babygirl," was the last thing she heard before she happily drifted of.

Horatio watched as Calleigh finally was sleeping peacefully on the couch, she was so cute, but he wondered how long it would last.

The last few weeks had been hard on her since she had been working around the clock and hardly sleep for more than and hour or so, since the nightmares scared her so much so she didn't dare to sleep more.

He couldn't get what haunted her so in her dreams, but he knew there had to be a way to get ride of it once he found out what it was.

Horatio storked her hair gently and she let out a satisfied sigh, as she kept on dreaming as he watched over her to make sure she didn't get harmed.

Some hours later Calleigh woke up and looked at Horatio and said, "Now?"

"A little, but not much," he said and smiled at her.

"Good I feel a bit better now," she said and smiled at him.

"Good, so are you up for working?" he said.

"Yeah, I need to see Ryan bout something," she said and gave him a soft kiss before she left the office.

Calleigh found Ryan and Eric in the break room and said. "Ryan, did you get the DNA results?"

"Calleigh, what the hell is wrong wit you?" Eric said terrified.

"What, what is it?" she asked confused, since she couldn't see what they were looking at.

"Your eyes they are red" said Ryan scared.

"No, no they are purple and red again they are switching and your hair it's black," said Eric and backed away.

"You can't be serious," she said as her voice darkened.

"Calleigh your eyes and hair are all black," said Ryan.

"How the heck did you do that?" said Eric.

"I didn't do anything, this isn't right," she said her voice was shaking with fear.

"What the heck is going on in here?" they heard Horatio say.

"Horatio, something is very wrong and I'm scared," she said and turned at him.

"It's ok, you can beat it," he said and smiled at her.

"How?" she said scared.

"Relax," he said and looked into her eyes.

"How? I'm flipping out," she said.

"Calleigh, listen to me, just relax," he said and held her, but then he suddenly backed away.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your arms," he said as she suddenly had visible cuts that were bleeding on her arms.

"Horatio, stop this, I can't take this anymore," she cried as she fell to her knees.

"Sweetheart, it's ok," he said and knelt down next to her.

"No it's not, I'm living in fear, I hardly sleep, maybe I should just end it cause I dunno how much longer I can take it. I mean I feel like I could just get shoot and I would feel no pain, cause I'm too tired and in too much pain to feel it," she said.

"Calleigh you are not killing yourself" said Horatio firmly.

"It's the only way," she said and got up and left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Horatio found Calleigh in the lab putting a gun to her head and said, "Calleigh don't do it that isn't you."

"Horatio, I can't take it anymore," she said.

"Sweetheart, please don't, I can't live without you," he said and looked into her eyes.

"But Horatio, I don't want this thing following me," she said.

"I know you don't," he said and kissed her softly.

"I need you," she said and dropped the gun and dragged him closer to feel him.

"I don't think here is the best place," he said.

"I need you, please," she begged and lay down on the floor and dragged him on top.

"Ugh, you sure?" he said.

"Yeah, oh so you are in the mood," she said.

"For you always, you are a very sexy woman," he said and kissed her hungrily.

"Uhm, I missed you, how long has it been?" she asked.

"No idea at least four months I think," he said and got her undresses while he kissed her even more hungrily.

Calleigh just moaned and let him go on, his every move was so gently and it felt so good as he kissed and caressed her skin before he slowly got inside her and started to work his way further in while he growled like a wild beast.

As he cum she was shaking beneath him as she moaned loudly than ever before as she held on to him.

Horatio released himself, got of her and Calleigh quickly got on top of him and held him hardly. Horatio sighed and said, "You don't need to hold on that hard, I'm not going anywhere."

"But I just wanna make sure," she said with a yawn and closed her eyes to sleep while he wrapped his arms around her.

Horatio woke about thirty minutes later by cold metal pointing to his forehead and saw Calleigh still a sleep targeting the gun at him.

"Calleigh, what are you doing?" he asked scared.

"I'm killing you," she said firmly.

"But why?" he asked confused.

"Because you're hurting me and I can't stand it," she said.

"How am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Everything you say you're gonna do, but you don't," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said you never were gonna hit me again, yet you did over and over how could you do that?" she said.

"I never hit you wait who am I?" he asked.

"What do you mean who are you?" she asked confused.

"I mean who do you wanto shoot so badly who caused you this much pain," he said.

"You did daddy all this years you always promise to do better, but you never do. I'm your little princess why can't you change for me, I need a real daddy, not a drunk one the hurts me," she cried.

"Oh sweetheart," said Horatio softly.

"Horatio," she said.

"Yes I'm here," he said.

"I'm really sorry I dunno what came over me," she said and put the gun away before she lay down again.

Horatio looked confused at her not knowing what to think.

One hour later Calleigh got woken up by Horatio stroking a back, she sighed and said, "Just a little longer."

"Calleigh, we really have to work," he said and kept on caressing her.

"Did I say anything?" she asked.

"You tried to shoot my head of, you thought I was your dad," he said.

"What?" she said shocked, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I didn't know you hated your dad that much," said Horatio calmly.

"I don't, I mean he upsets me and he hurts me a lot, but really I love him and I could never kill him. I'm so sorry handsome," she said, backed of him and started to get dressed.

"I know, you said that to when you realized it was me," he said and started to get dressed to.

"I really don't get this, ok that's it, I have to stop sleeping again," she said.

"No you can't, you have to sleep," he said.

"No I don't, I managed for two weeks without doing so," she said.

"But you almost worked youself to exhaustion," he said.

"Horatio something bad is after me in my dreams and until what I can figure out what it is I won't sleep," she said again and walked out of his office.

A moment later Ryan came into Horatio and said: Here's the results you needed.

"Thanks Ryan, and the suspect, cracked yet?" he asked.

"No, wanna give it a shoot," said Ryan.  
"Let Calleigh do it," he said a bit tiredly.

"H is she ok, I mean changing like that can't be norma,l" said Ryan.

"She's not, it's like something dark is after her," said Horatio.

"You mean like a ghost?" said Ryan.

"Ryan, ghosts don't exist," Horatio said with a sigh.

"You mind if I try something," said Ryan.

"As long as it don't harm her it's ok," said Horatio.

"Thanks, I tell her to have a crack at the guy then," said Ryan and left.

"Don't try to talk you out of it," said Calleigh to the man opposite her.

"But I didn't do it," said the man.

"Your time line is of you could easily doubled back to do it," said Calleigh.

On the other side of the glass Horatio, Eric and Ryan were watching when Rick Stetler came by and said, "What are you all looking at?"

"Calleigh talking to the suspect," said Ryan.

"Whatever for?" Rick replied.

"Just watch," said Ryan.

"I know you did it and I know you did it, why don't you just confess?" said Calleigh as her voice suddenly got darker.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" said the man and looked scared at her.

"There is nothing wrong with me, you're the killer," she said as her hair for some reason went black.

"What the hell?" Rick said shocked.

"I'm not," the man said, his voice was shaking now.

Calleigh got up and became herself again and asked, "Why won't you tell me why you did it?"

"Because if I do he'll have me hanged," the man said.

"Who?" Calleigh demanded as the room became darker.

"You know she was heir to the company right and that me and her other brother would be next in line if she was outta the way, well Thomas said that if I killed her he would make me wise president," said the guy.

"Couldn't you just tell him no," said Calleigh calmly.

"No he threatened to take me down if I didn't," he said.

"Well to put it this way no one of you is getting it now," said Calleigh.

"You're taking him too," said the guy.

"Yeah, and your..." she started before she fell to the ground and all they could see was darkness.

"Hell, get in there," said Horatio and went for the door, but it was closed.

"What the heck is going on here?" said Rick.

"Not sure, but we need to get in there now," said Horatio trying to get in, but couldn't so he yelled, "Calleigh can you hear me?"

"NO!" they heard the guy yell.

"CALLEIGH DON'T DO IT, IT'S NOT YOU CALLEIGH!" Horatio yelled.

"HANDSOME PLEASE HELP ME!" Calleigh yelled back terrified.

"What is going on?" Horatio yelled, as he couldn't see through the glass since he was trying to get the door down.

"HORATIO!" Calleigh yelled.

"I can't see anything it's dark," said Eric.

"PLEASE DON'T, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the guy yelled.

"HORATIO I CAN'T...." Calleigh yelled as it all went quiet.

"Ryan you idiot, what did you make her do?" Horatio said.

"I simply suggested she tried to shut off and let whatever it is tried to do the interview," he said.

"Ryan she can't control whatever it is," said Horatio.

"I though she might, I'm really sorry Horatio," he said as the darkness disappeared and the saw the guy sitting shivering and Calleigh lifeless on the ground.

"Oh no," Horatio gasped.

"We gotto get in there," said Eric and like Horatio he went for the door, only now it was open and they got in.

"What happened?" Horatio asked the guy.

"Red eyes," said the guy shivering.

"What do you mean" said Eric.

"Red eyes, the darkness took her?" said the guy.

"Are you ok?" said Eric.

"I'll be fine, just get me outta here, jail is safer than this place," he said as Eric got him out.

"Ryan, you brain dead idiot," said Horatio angrily as he lifted up Calleigh and carried her towards his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Calleigh was at the beach with her friends Sara and Julie trying to get tanned when Julie said, "You guys wanna swim?"

"I dunno, I think I prefer to stay here for a bit longer, but you go on," said Calleigh and smiled at them.

"Ok see you in a bit then," said Julie as the run down to the water.

Calleigh closed her eyes and dozed of when something hit her and she looked up and saw a beach ball on her chest.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, are you ok?" she heard a boys voice ask as she looked up in two beautiful brown eyes.

"That's ok, no harm," she said and handed him the ball back and smiled at him.

"So are you alone?" the boy asked.

"No, no, my friends are out swimming, you?" she replied as she looked at his well trained body.

"Mine are over there waiting for me to bring the ball back," he said and looked at her.

"You better run along then," she said with a giggle.

"You wanna join in?" he asked.

"Nah, not my kinda sport, but I can always watch and cheer ya on," she said.

"Cool, I'm Jake Berkley by the way," he said and shook her hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne, it's a pleasure," she said and followed him over to the rest.

The scenes switched and Calleigh was in her bed at her dorm room with Jake, she was resting her head against his chest and he was caressing her back when he said, "Couldn't you just stay like this forever?"

"I could, but I have an early class so I better get up," she said.

"Can't you just skip?" he said.

"Nah too much fun learning it all," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're such a geek," he said.

"Yeah and you're a jock, are you playing hockey tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure am, will you watch?" he said.

"Always, so much fun," she said and gave him a final kiss before she left.

The next scene she was in bed crying her heart out since she and Jake had broken up because he had put his sports over her and she was feed up with it, she wanted him so badly, but she knew all to well it wouldn't work and she was tired of waiting for him.

The scenes switched again and now she was with Horatio watching a movie of some kind while he hold her closely and said, "You wanna hear something funny?"

"Yeah," she said as her head rested on his lap.

"I think I at some level always loved you," he said.

"I know, I could feel it," she replied.

"I'll always love you," he said.

"And I you, we should probably not stay up to late tonight since we're working tomorrow," she said.

"I know, just a little bit longer," he said and stroke her hair.

The scenes switched once more and now Calleigh was locked up in a glass box, she had air supply, but it was not much and she started to feel dizzy.

"Let me out," she yelled terrified.

But no one heard her, she looked around, she was in a cave of some kind and it was darkness all around her, she didn't like it. Calleigh banged her hands against the glass for no use at all it was to hard to break.

As she kept on banging she started to panic, what if she never could get out, what if she could never see Horatio again, what if she would die there and no one found her.

"Please let me out," she yelled again as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

She heard no one and saw no one and now she was really scared, she didn't wanto be all alone locked up in a glass box, it would even have need better if Horatio was looked up with her.

"Handsome, where are you, please save me," she begged in a silent prayer, as she leaned her back against the back wall since it was no room to sit in the box.

It was then Calleigh saw it the darkness that came towards her only now it had two red eyes that shone like fire.

Calleigh froze and by instinct started to scream hoping someone would hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Horatio watched Calleigh as she was screaming like crazy and even if her eyes were closed her face was twisted in fear and it looked like she was trapped some place and couldn't get away.

"Calleigh can you hear me?" he said, but she kept on screaming like crazy.

"Who is chasing you?" he asked.

"Red eyes, dangerous red eyes," she said her voice was shaking.

"Where are you trapped?" he asked.

"Glass box, surrounded by darkness, the red eyes are coming closer," she said as she screamed again and twisted in fear.

Horatio looked worried at her and said, "Calleigh."

"The red eyes, they are shining and it will get me, I'm scared," she cried out in another scream before she went silence.

"Calleigh, Calleigh!" Horatio said, but couldn't get through to her, he felt for her pulse it was weak, to weak so he picked up the phone and called to get Alexx up.

When Alexx entered Calleigh was screaming like crazy again battling what they couldn't see and Alexx asked, "How long has she been this way?"

"At least since Hagen died, but she's getting worse and now I can't get through to her," said Horatio worried before her screams died away like before.

Alexx went closer to have a look and said, "Her pulse is very weak and she's exhausted and need rest, but I don't see how she can get that if this happens every time she closes her eyes."

"You think she can die?" he asked even more worried.

"To be honest I dunno," said Alexx.

Horatio remembered something he had heard about if you die in your dreams, you die for real which is why you always wake up just in time, and said, "Calleigh can you hear me?"

But there was no answer so he said, "Please come back to me when you're ready."

"You really need to find out what it is, so she can get some rest" said Alexx.

"How can you hunt something you can't see?" Horatio asked with a sigh.

"Do like you always do, follow the evidence" she said and left him.

It was the it occurred to Horatio that both Calleigh and the suspect had mentioned red eyes, so he figured he might as well try to look it up and went down to trace to find Ryan.

After looking around downstairs for a while he found both Eric and Ryan in the AV lab and said, "Ryan would you do me a favor, since I don't want to leave Calleigh."

"Sure what do you need?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Can you run down to the public library and bring with you all the books you can find about red eyes, and dreams, whether it's children's stories or fact. I don't care, bring them all," said Horatio.

"Are you crazy that have to be over a dozen books," said Ryan.

"I don't care just bring me them, if you think it's to many to carry take Eric with you" said Horatio.

"You really think you can read you to a solution to Calleigh's problem," said Eric.

"At this point it's all I got so start moving," said Horatio.

"Books it is then," said Ryan with a sigh as he and Eric left and Horatio walked back to Calleigh.

Ryan and Eric came back shortly after with two piles of book and Horatio said, "Was that all?"

"No the trunk of the hummer is full, but we couldn't carry all at once," said Eric as they sat down the books and went to find more.

Horatio picked up one of the books and red the title urban legends and shook his head.

Then he looked over at Calleigh she was still sleeping peacefully, but again he wondered for how long.

After running back and forth by to the hummer a lot of times Eric and Ryan were finally done and Horatio's desk and floor were covered of books.

Horatio sighed and said, "No way a can get through all this."

"Oh can we help?" Ryan asked excited.

"I'm afraid you have to," said Horatio.

"Cool," said Ryan and opened a book with ghost stories, while Eric settled for one more fact based one, and Horatio started to read the ones about urban legends.

"Listen to this if she's possessed by a demon, we have to perform and exorcism," said Eric.

"No way that's it, then she wouldn't be Calleigh as much as she is," said Ryan.

"But she did have red eyes and her voice darkened and her hair changed color to, although this book don't say anything about that," said Ryan.

"Well then all we need is holy water and a priest," Eric joked.

"Very funny, dude, I'm serious" said Ryan.

"And I'm telling ya, she isn't possessed by a demon, I mean if she was she would be dark all the time," said Eric.

"But didn't you see what happened under the interrogation," said Ryan.

"Yeah but that darkness attacked her to," said Eric.

"Yes and what about the red eyes, she sees them to," said Horatio.

"She sees them to, now that's weird," said Eric.

"Have you found anything Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Four books in and hour and only dead ends," said Ryan.

"Five for me and no result," said Horatio.

"I still say it's a ghost though," said Ryan.

"Then how do we get ride of it?" Horatio asked.

"No idea, I don't even know if it is a ghost, and how to figure out if it is one and if so who's ghost it is," said Ryan.

"I have no idea, give me that book," said Horatio and pointed at one with a dark shadow on the front.

"Horatio what did that skull on the computer tell you while back?" Ryan asked.

"You mess with the wrong guy Caine and keep you hands of Calleigh why?" Horatio replied.

"Ok this is just a though, but I think if there is a ghost he don't want you to have Calleigh," said Ryan.

"Oh I never though of that," said Horatio in a sarcastic tone.

"So who is it then?" Eric asked.

"How should I know who she had been with or wanted her over the years, that is dead now that could be like a hundred guys," said Horatio.

"Horatio what computer message are you guys talking about?" said Calleigh since she had been waked up by their talking.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Tell me, please," she demanded tiredly and Horatio explained.

"And it never occurred to tell me, how could you do that," she said, but she didn't seem angry.

"Cause I didn't want you to worry," he said.

"And what are all these books for?" she asked.

"We're trying to see if we can figure out what's wrong with you," said Eric.

"Through books about ghost, demons, dreams and urban legends, have you guys lost it?" she said.

"No, Horatio's idea, we're just helping since it's to many for him to read, and it's very interesting," said Ryan.

"Yeah totally," said Eric and smiled at her.

"So glad my misery is amusing ya, but I don't think you can find the answer in this stupid books, what were ya gonna do get a priest and holy water," she yelled angrily.

"Don't think it's a demon so that wouldn't work," said Ryan.

"Oh really, you stupid, stupid guys!" she yelled at them.

The three of them looked at her, her eyes went red and were shining strongly and they jumped back in fear.

"Calleigh calm down, we were only trying to help," said Horatio.

"With silly stories bout ghost, you know that kinda things don't exist," she yelled at him as she stormed out of his offic,e while she slammed the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure", said Ryan with a sigh and picked up another book.

Natalia saw Calleigh head for her car in anger and said, "How badly do you wanna fire a gun right now?"

"Very bad, but I can't bring my self to do it after that idiot John killed himself," she snarled.

"Calleigh, look at your arms," said Natalia shocked as bruises suddenly were showing around Calleigh's wrist.

"Oh not again," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"It happens a lot doesn't it" said Natalia.

"It does, but I don't care anymore, it's not like it hurts anymore, just looks bad," she said.

"You mean they just comes from nowhere," Natalia said.

"Yeah been that way for a while, I hardly care bout it anymore," said Calleigh honest, and as she said it the bruises disappeared.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Natalia surprised.

"Yeah I know," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Can you do it again?" said Natalia.

"Sure, I hate you John," said Calleigh and got strangulation marks around her neck.

Natalia giggled and said, "You sure didn't like that guy did ya."

"At first I did, but he went way too far, beside I got Horatio now," said Calleigh with a giggle as the marks around her neck faded out.

"Yeah he sure is a great guy," said Natalia.

"He is, and don't tell anyone, but he's gonna be a dad," said Calleigh.

"He is, that's wonderful, congratulations," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Yeah he sure is," said Calleigh with a happy giggle.

"You're not afraid that whatever is after you is gonna harm the baby?" said Natalia.

"Nah, don't worry, the baby won't be harmed I'm sure," said Calleigh with a smile.

"You're right, wanna skip work and celebrate," said Natalia.

"Yeah, they guys are just reading anyways, they are boring," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Your car or mine?" said Natalia.

"Your sport-scar is way cooler that my crossfire, so let's take yours," said Calleigh.

"You don't think it's to girly," said Natalia.

"Nah a pink and purple car fits ya perfectly," said Calleigh, since Natalia had a pink Aston Martin convertible purple flames on the sides.

"Yeah think so to, so let's go then," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Yeah race ya to the car," said Calleigh happily as she ran of.

Calleigh and Natalia were at the beach getting tanned in the sun and looking at the guys when Natalia said, "I'm gonna buy a soda you want anything?"

"Yeah I want coke and can ya get me some chips or something I'm real hungry," said Calleigh.

"Sure thing, be right back," said Natalia and left.

Calleigh closed her eyes and dozed of a little, but got waked by something hitting her and someone said, "Oh sorry miss I didn't mean to hit ya."

"That's ok, hey I know those brown eyes, Berkley is that you?" said Calleigh surprised.

"Duquesne, looking good at always, so you still single?" Jake asked.

"Nah, got a man what about you?" she asked.

"Oh I got a girl, her name is Melody and she's a cop," he said.

"Cool, is she here?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah working here with some friends enjoying the sun, so what are you doing here though you were in New Orleans," he said.

"Nah started working here some years back, and I'm celebrating so I'm skipping work with a friend," she said.

"You skipping work then you gotta celebrating something big, wanna tell me?" he said.

"No wanna tell the guy I'm seeing first," she said honest.

"So who is he?" asked Jake curiously.

"He's my boss and a lot older, but he's a real great guy," she said.

"Has to be if he's dating you," said Jake.

"Stop you're making me blush," she said and smiled at him.

"Better get back, see ya," he said and run of.

"Who was that hunky guy?" Natalia asked since she was back.

"One of my exes, oh chips," Calleigh said happily as she looked after Jake.

That night Horatio was sleeping with Calleigh, well at least he was trying since Calleigh was tossing and turning and kicking him in her sleep, even if she wasn't screaming for a change.

He put a hand on her to calm her, but quickly removed it since she was hot like fire.

Horatio wondered who she was fighting and asked, "Calleigh what is wrong?"

"Running through the forest, the darkness is trying to get us, it will harm us," she said between her heavy breaths.

"Who is us?" he asked confused.

"Me and our baby, it wanna harm us real badly. I'm so tired, just want the darkness to disappear and relax, need to relax so I won't loose the baby, scared, tired," she said between her heavy breaths.

"Calleigh, are you pregnant, why didn't you tell me?" he asked shocked.

"Just found out today, was going to, but then forgot, please stop hunting for me, I'm to tired," said Calleigh her voice was shaking now, and Horatio could tell something was very wrong.

Again he tried to touch her, but he burned himself and saw she was twisting to get away while she was breathing heavily.

Horatio started to cry and the tears landed on her while he begged, "Please leave her and the baby be, just let her rest, please I'm begging you."

Calleigh stopped twisting and breathed more calmly, although she was still burning up, and Horatio could do nothing but watch and wait for it to pass.

Horatio woke up early the next morning by Calleigh shivering like crazy and crept closer to her to keep her warm, when he noticed she was still was hot like fire so he couldn't get near her.

"Calleigh, can you hear me," he said.

"Freezing," she replied, her voice was shivering.

"I wish there was anything I could do, it pains me to see you like this because I love you so much," he said. Tears of sorrow started to fall from his eyes, and down on her belly since he had taken the cover of her.

At that moment Horatio didn't care how hot she was, he rested his head on her belly while he cried himself back to sleep.

Calleigh woke up about an hour later, gently stroke Horatio's hair and said, "Handsome, why are you holding on to me so tightly?"

"I was trying to stop you from freezing, although you were burning up. You were so hot that I couldn't touch you, it was like you were on fire," he said.

"Then how did you managed to lay on top of me like you do now?" she asked confused.

"I didn't care I just lay down and cried myself to sleep," he said.  
"Hold on, why would you cry your self to sleep?" she asked confused.

"I was afraid of loose you and the baby," he said, as he turned his face to look up at her.

"How did you know, I didn't tell you, Natalia didn't tell you did she?" said Calleigh even more confused.

"You told me in your sleep, when you were running for your life to escape the darkness since it wanted to harm you," Horatio said.

"I told you in my sleep like that, really I meant to tell you yesterday, I was just really tired," she said.

"Yeah you said so when you were running through the woods, as I said before you were literary exhausted trying to get away," he said and kissed her belly gently.

"I don't get what would wanto harm me so badly, and what is worse I can't even remember," she said.

"It's dreams why would you, most people don't remember their dreams," he said and stroke her gently.

"Horatio, I don't wanna fall asleep if there is something there that can harm us," she said honest.

"The thing is that you have to or you can loose the baby without sleeping," he said.

"Wait did you just say, you got close to me while you cried," she suddenly said.

"Yes why?" he said.

"Maybe it's because you love me and those tears were of pure love, and whatever it is can't harm because of it, so it have to loosen it grip when it comes to that," she said.

"It sounds like a children's story, but if that is true, then maybe you can be harmed, but the baby can't since it's protected of our love," he said and looked at her.

"It's possible," she said and kept on stroking his hair.

"And maybe that's why you were so hot, since whatever it is tried to harm you, but couldn't get through because of the baby," he said.

"But you just said that I was trying to escape," she said.

"Yes, but you seem to be fine now, are you fine?" he asked.

"Very, very tired other than that fine," she said honest.

"Good," he said and kissed her belly again.

"So does that mean that whatever it is will stop?" she said.

"I don't think so, not to be very negative or anything, but I think it might get worse," he said with a sigh.

"Horatio, I'm really scared," she said.

"I understand, but I'm here for you in every way you need me to, even if I can't be inside your dreams," he said.

"I'm so tired, please hold me while I try to sleep again," she begged.

"Of course," he said and let her creep closer, before she closed her eyes again and fell asleep, while he wondered how he was going to get her out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

It was about a month later and Calleigh was down in the firearms lab to get some results. Only it had ended up with her yelling at the guys down there for prioritizing wrong and now she had just fired a gun, and it felt so good.

"So you're back," she heard Horatio say, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Sure am, can't believe I stayed away for so long, I really missed this place," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked since she had been sick a lot lately because of the pregnancy.

"A bit light headed and a minor headache and I've been throwing up a lot, but I guess that's normal, so I wouldn't worry to much," she said.

"Ready to talk some sense into the witness?" he asked.

"I dunno if I'm up for it, can I wait a little longer?" she said honest, since she could feel something was very wrong.

"I though you said you was more or less ok just now," he said.

"I did, but something doesn't feel right dunno what it is," she said.

"I rather you talked to him now, I can be right outside if you like," he said.

"You have to," she said as they headed upstairs.

Horatio, Eric and Ryan stood outside the glass window looking inside at Calleigh and the suspect; she was rubbing her temple and suddenly seemed very troubled and tired.

"Horatio, sure we shouldn't make this stop," said Eric.

"No, she'll give a sign if she can't go through," he said, even though he was starting to worry when he could see darkness appear behind her.

"What is that?" the suspect asked terrified, and looked at the darkness that was starting to appear behind her, first as a little smoke, but it was growing bigger.

"What?" Calleigh asked and turned, but she saw nothing but the wall and the door.

"It's dark behind you," he said.

"Whatever are you talking about, it's the door and the wall," said Calleigh and rubbed her temple.

"Are you ok?" asked the man worried.

"Just a minor headache," said Calleigh as she felt she was getting worse.

The man looked at her again and gasped since her eyes had turned red and were red like burning charcoal.

"What?" said Calleigh.

"Your eyes they are burning," said the man.

It was then Calleigh realized she couldn't see and now she was starting to get scared.

"I can't see," she said terrified.

From the other side of the glass Horatio was looking at Calleigh's red eyes, since she was looking directly at him. He could tell she was scared, so he run to the door, but again it was closed so he run back to the window to look.

"What is going on and how are you doing that?" said the suspect terrified, as the black smoke behind her grew bigger and thicker.

"It hurts, it really hurts and I can't breath, please let me go," Calleigh cried, as she was heaving for breath, and her hands went to her neck as somebody was trying to strangle her and she tried to get the person off.

"Horatio, what is going on in there? You have to do something," said Eric.

"I can't get in and she's in pain, in real pain", Horatio though as he was watching Calleigh struggle to get free, while her eyes were still red. What was scary was that the tears coming from them were red.

"Is she crying blood?" Ryan asked scared.

"No it's to light red for that, I would say some kind of red color" said Horatio thinking, 'Calleigh what is wrong, tell me who's hurting you?'

'I can't I can't see what it is, my eyes are blind, but he's really hurting me, I can hardly breath, I'm scared,' she replied through her thoughts.

'I'm here, I'm right here talk to me,' Horatio though.

'The person holding around my neck, he's strong, he's so strong and I can feel I'm slipping away,' she though.

'Stay with me, please stay with me, I can't stand the thought of loosing you,' Horatio though.

'Can you see who it is?' she asked.

'No I can only see darkness,' he replied.

"What the hell are you doing Horatio?" Eric asked, since Horatio seemed very concentrated as he was looking at Calleigh.

"Trying to get what she's telling me, be quiet," he said.

'Horatio I can't hold on any longer, I can't breath, I can't think, I'm...' Calleigh thought, as her head feel down on the table, while the suspect now was shaking in fear. He looked up at the shadow coming towards him, but then it turned and went towards the mirror as Horatio tried to see Calleigh, but couldn't the shadow was blocking his view.

Then two red eyes appeared from nothing, before he was suddenly looking at John Hagen grinning at him as his eyes were still red it what seemed to be an eternity. Then he was gone and so was the black smoke, but on the back wall it was written a message in blood that said, "I told you to don't mess with me Caine and you can't save them, they belong to me."

Horatio looked at the lifeless Calleigh, and the suspect he was shaking before he ran to the door that now was open.

"You ok?" Horatio asked the suspect, but he just looked empty out in the air shaking like he couldn't see Horatio at all.

"Calleigh," Horatio said as he stroke her hair to wake her up.

"Handsome, I'm not feeling good," she said honestly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Let's get you home, you need rest," he said.

"Promise you won't get back to work after you have driven me home," she said.

"I won't leave you, now come on," she said, and helped her up while he let the other help the catatonic suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is the first time I ever presented Horatio's family, but I figured it was just the right story to do this.

Chapther 21.

Calleigh was standing in an old kitchen watching a little boy with red hair coloring by a kitchen table, while his mother was making dinner. Calleigh guessed he had to be about six, his mother's red hair was in a ponytail, and she was standing with her back towards him humming on a song.

"Mommy, look at my picture it's me riding a horse," said the little boy proudly.

His mother turned and said, "That's my little cowboy."

"It's for you, you like it?" he asked.

"Why thank you very much, I love it Horatio," she said, and let her fingers stroke through his hair.

"I'm gonna be a cowboy when I grow up and catch all the bad guys" he said.

"I'll think you'll be very good at it," she said and smiled at him.

"Htio, you wanna play cops and robber with me?" another little boy asked.

"Sure Ray, let me just put this aside," said Horatio and took the things, while their mother said, "You have to do it outside, cause I want no running in the house to wake up your dad cause he's sleeping."

"Ok, mom, come along Ray," said Horatio, as they left the kitchen as Calleigh smiled to herself.

Calleigh opened her eyes and found out she was in her bed but Horatio wasn't there so she yelled out for him.

Horatio came running in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I think I had a dream about when you were a little boy for some reason," she said and smiled at him.

"Really, now that's odd, what was it about?" he asked curiously.

"You must have been round six and you were at a table coloring a picture for you mum of you as a cowboy. Then your little brother came in and wanted to play cop and robbers, so you two had to run outside to not wake your dad, your mum looks like a very nice lady," said Calleigh.

"She was, but how come you could see that, I don't think I ever shown you a picture of her or me and Ray as kids for that matter," he said a bit confused.

"I dunno, maybe it has to do with the baby, that I can gain access to your memories or something. So you got your hair and eye color from your mum?" she said.

"I do, well dad had blue eyes to so it could have been from either," he said.

"And I guess your dad had dark hair since Raymond does," she said.

"He did," said Horatio and looked away since his dad was a painful memory.

"Poor handsome, but at least your mum seemed to love you very much," she said, and put her arm around his shoulder and hold him closely.

"That she did," he said as his tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You really miss her don't you?" said Calleigh and hold him even closer.

"I do, very much," he cried sadly.

"Did she stick up for you and Ray?" she asked.

"Yes, but it didn't do any good," he cried sadly thinking about how his father had killed his mother.

"Poor handsome," she said and stroked his back gently to comfort him.

"It's ok, just hard to think about that's all, and you didn't have the best childhood either as I understand it" she said.

"But at least I had my brothers you were all alone" she said sadly.

"Not all alone I had friends, Ray and my mother until" he stopped.

Calleigh gave him a soft kiss and said: What I saw seemed happy.

"It probably was, but I still don't get how you can get access to my memory, and remember those when you can't remember what you dream yourself," he said.

"I dunno, it's not like I can control it," she said and rested her head closely to him.

"You wanna sleep?" he asked.

"No, not now, I' hungry, maybe later," she said.

"Then I'll make us something to eat," he said as they got up and headed for the kitchen.

It was late night and Horatio and Calleigh were sleeping peacefully in each others arms, when a cold draft blew over the room and made Calleigh shiver.

Horatio noticed and tried to pull her closer when he again noticed she was burning hot. He saw pearls of sweat run down her forehead as she was twisting in her sleep.

She didn't scream, yet she somehow seemed scared so Horatio whispered, "It's ok, I'm here."

Calleigh didn't reply just started to breath heavily before she stopped and went quiet again.

Calleigh was in the old kitchen again, she was watching the Caine family having dinner, when Raymond knocked over a glass of water. Their father looked angrily at him and Ray Jr said, "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it, I'll get something to dry it of with."

As he got up his father grabbed his neck, pushed his head down in the water on the floor and said, "Drink it."

"Daddy, please," he begged, as his tears started to fall.

"If you spill the water on the floor, you should drink it as the dog you are," said his father.

"Charles let the boy go" said their mother.

"Oh shut up you stupid woman, now drink," said Charles and pushed his head further down.

"Don't you talk to mom that way, she isn't stupid and let him go," Horatio demanded.

"So you wanna trade places is that it?" Charles said.

"I rather you take me than him," said Horatio said, his voice was shaking.

"Ok then come over here, you little brat," said Charles, let Ray go and grabbed Horatio's neck.

"Charles let him go, he didn't do anything wrong," said Horatio's mother.

"He interfered and didn't I tell you to stay out of it, Meredith," said Charles, and pushed Horatio to the ground.

Horatio drank the water before his father dragged him out to the backyard, where he tied him to a doghouse.Calleigh said, "Please let Horatio go, he deserves much better, don't you do that to him."

But there was for no use since there was like a glass wall between her, and them and she watched while Charles kicked Horatio, until he was on the ground with blood coming outta his mouth heaving for air, then he left him.

"NO DON'T LEAVE HIM THERE HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Calleigh yelled, as she was crying hardly.

But Charles were already inside, Calleigh watched the now eight year old boy crawled into the doghouse, where she heard him cry like a wounded animal.

Then she saw Horatio's mother came out and walk over to the doghouse, where she begged him to come out. When he did so she stoke him gently before she held him closely and let him cry.

In the next scene Calleigh saw Horatio's father beat of his mother for helping out Horatio, until she was on the bed begging for mercy in real big pain, then he left her there.

Meredith Caine got up knelled beside the bed, folded her hands and said, "Dear Lord, please help me and my boys, the deserve so much better and I dunno how long I can take it, I don't want him to hit and harm us no more, please make it stop one way or another so they can be safe."

At this point Calleigh woke up and went out to the living room, where she cried harder than ever before while she held on to a pillow.

How could Horatio's father do that to them and why was she seeing it all and managed to remember his memories and not her own. His painful memories, it made her so sad for him.

Calleigh continued to cry until she was a sleep on the couch.

Horatio woke up by the alarm the next morning and got scared when he couldn't find Calleigh in bed. He just hoped she hadn't started sleep walking to, so he put on a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt and went out of the bedroom to find her.

Horatio walked into the living room and saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch and wondered what had made her go out here in the first place.

Horatio bent down and kissed her gently to wake her up.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, before she dragged him down for a longer and deeper kiss.

When she let him go he asked, "Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I had this bad dream and I needed to cry and I didn't wanto wake you, it was so horrible and so sad," she said.

"What was it about?" he asked, as he knelt down beside her and held her hand in his.

"You were eight and your dad made you drink water Ray had spilled on the floor, and then he tied you to a doghouse and beat the crap outta you, you poor thing. Then he went after you mother for helping you and then I saw her pray for ya'll that's was so sad. I knew he was horrible, but that's just too much," she said as her tears started to fall.

"Well that's my dad for you," said Horatio and held her.

"Did you know your mother prayed for it to get better?" she said.

"I guessed as much, I'm so sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Speaking of seeing, what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"I dunno, I mean first your eyes were like they were on fire and the room darkened. Then I could suddenly talk to you via my thoughts, you said you couldn't breath and suddenly I saw John Hagen with red eyes and the bloody message on the wall," he said.

"Horatio, sure you saw John, I mean he's dead," she said in disbelief.

"I know that, but I'm sure of what I saw it was him and he said I couldn't save you and that you and the baby belonged to him. So if he's right then I'll loose you my love," said Horatio sadly.

"No you won't, I mean if it's John I bet I can beat him up somehow, and the baby can't be harmed," she said.

"But Calleigh if you die, the baby will too," said Horatio.

"Would you stop talking silly no one will die I promise," she said.

"I lost enough as it is I couldn't bear to loose you too," he said, as his tears now were falling.

"You won't I promise," she said and gave Horatio another soft kiss.

"How can you say that, this thing is hurting you in every way it can and you can't control it," said Horatio.

"I can a little, kinda," she said and smiled at him.

"Not when you're a sleep, and there is nothing I can do, but watch," he said sadly.

"Will you relax, nothing will happen to me or the baby," she said although she wasn't so sure.

"But what if he attacks after the baby is born you'll be to weak to fight," said Horatio.

"I'll manage, trust me ok, we better shower or well be late," she said, got up and dragged him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

It was about three months later and Calleigh were five months pregnant and she was even sicker than ever before. It didn't help her case that she hardly slept. 

Calleigh looked at Horatio next to her in bed, he was still sleeping. What he didn't know was that she faked falling asleep every night, then stayed awake when he had fallen asleep she didn't dare to do otherwise.

Not only that, but she was feeling an extreme anger all the time she couldn't explain, and found it very hard to control sometimes.

She was also in a lot of pain she didn't tell Horatio about. When she seldom slept she had dreams about him when he was younger and his mother, which was scaring her a bit since she didn't know why.

Calleigh sighed and got out of bed and in the shower, when she felt Horatio's arms wrap around her waist, but instead of letting him go on she snapped, "Would you get out and leave me alone."

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, just leave" she snarled, so he didn't dare to do otherwise.

'Why did I do that, this isn't me, what is wrong with me?' she though, as her tears started to fall, she was starting to get scared of he self. She loved him, yet she snapped at him all the time.

Calleigh got out of the shower, looked in the mirror and dried away her tears and put her makeup on so Horatio wouldn't see she had been crying.

Horatio looked worried at her and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... well I better leave, see you Monday."

"Yeah that's just like you, just leave," she snapped.

"Calleigh, you know I have to," he said.

"Then leave I sure as hell don't need ya," she snapped.

Horatio didn't say anything, he just left her without even as much as a kiss.

When he was gone Calleigh feel down in the couch in tears, how could he leave her like that? Wasn't she his girl even though she was mad she deserved at least a peck on the cheek.

"Calleigh, please don't cry you know he didn't mean anything bout it," she heard a woman's voice say.

"I know Meredith, but yet it hurts, and I'm all messed up and I dunno what's wrong," she said sadly.

"I know you are Calleigh, I think John's angry and messing with your head," said Meredith.

"How do I get ride of him?" she asked.

"I dunno, but I know someone who might," Meredith said.

"Mere, I need help big time if I'm gonna beat him, I don't even know when he will strike," said Calleigh worried.

"I can get you that, but I need time, not that easy to get down to the other side," she said.

"You really have connections in the ghost world and down under? I mean you're an angel, thought you were only up in the sky, well you know what I mean," said Calleigh.

"I do and I know people and some owes me a favors and stuff, so I can ask around, but it's still gonna take some time," she said.

"Why would you help me in the first place?" Calleigh asked.

"You are carrying my grandchild and you need protection, you are in more trouble right now than you know," said Meredith.

"I know and I'm scared," she said.

"I'll have your back, but now I have to go and you have to work," she said and was gone in less than in a blink of a second.

Calleigh sighed and left her apartment.

Calleigh walked into the lab with a sigh, since Horatio was gone she was head of the lab.

As she walked into the lab, both Ryan, Eric and Natalia gasped and Natalia said, "How did she do that?"

"No idea, but you know how she have been lately," said Eric as he backed away.

"Man, that light is to strong if I hadn't known any better I would say she was an angel," said Ryan, since Calleigh was surrounded by shining bright light.

"Calleigh, turn the light of, will you," said Ryan, as it was burning in his eyes.

"Can't, dunno how or even how I got it," she said, thinking it had something to do with Meredith.

"Seriously, can you do anything else," said Ryan.

"I can shoot fire and move things with my mind why?" said Calleigh.

"How the heck?" Natalia asked shocked.

"No idea, but they may come in handy some day," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Let me see you shoot fire," said Ryan.

"Ok what you want me to put on fire," she said.

"Stetler's car," said Ryan.

"Sure thing, come on," said Calleigh and they walked down to the garage.

Calleigh thought for a minute, raised the hand to her mouth and blow on it and a fireball appeared. Calleigh throw it up and down for a couple of times before she threw it at Rick's car.

"Wow cool," said Ryan and laughed.

"But now I have to buy Rick a new car," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Can you afford that?" said Ryan.

"Sure I can," she said with another giggle.

"So when are you battling John?" asked Eric.

"I dunno, first I have to be ready and I need good backup cause he's getting stronger I can feel it," she said.

"Seems like you are too, you're not afraid the baby will get hurt," said Natalia.

"The baby can't be harmed at all whether it's born or in my belly," said Calleigh.

"But if you die before," Natalia stopped.

"I have no intentions of doing so, I may after if I have to, but not before," said Calleigh.

"You can't control that," said Natalia.

"Please don't, I have a hard enough time as it is right now," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Sorry I'm just pointing out some facts," said Natalia.

"I know this and I'm really tired so please don't," said Calleigh.

"Sure you shouldn't be home sleeping," said Ryan.

"I can't I just can't just..." said Calleigh and walked back up.

"You think Horatio knows that she hardly sleep at all or got powers for that matter," said Natalia.

"He probably don't since she hides it well," said Eric.

"There must be something we can do so she can get some rest," said Natalia.

"We can't, imagine your worst nightmares become real when you close your eyes would you be able to sleep," said Ryan.

"No come on back to work, said Natalia and they went back up.

Text: Handsome I'm so sorry bout this morning and everything, I need you, I really do, and I hurt so badly and I'm so scared, so extremely scared, what if I'm wrong what if I can't do this. Oh handsome I miss you so much. Calleigh. End Text.

Text: Sweetheart it's ok, I know you do and I need you to, where do you hurt? I know you are scared, but you can do this, I know you can because you're the strongest person I know and I'll help you in every way I can. I love you Calleigh. End text.

Text: No it's not and I can feel John is getting stronger, the good thing is that I got powers and I will also have backup. But still he's strong very strong and I'm so tired, I hardly slept for the last three months, I'm sorry I should have told you I just couldn't, I just wanto sleep, but I can't to afraid to and oh I need you to hold me. My heart and my head hurts the most, and I have sometimes trouble breathing and it's like I dunno I feel messed up and Horatio…..End Text.

Text: You got powers, what kind and what do you mean with backup? Sweetheart why didn't you tell me this before, you know you need to sleep, even if I know you are scared and I wish I could hold you right now, and Calleigh please don't cry. Have you seen a doctor? End Text.

Text: I can move things with my mind and shoot fire, blew up Stetler's car earlier. And I can't help but crying. Did, he said I was fine, I bet it's stress since I'm exhausted and John is messing me up in every way he can, wish he could just leave me alone. End Text.

Text: You can, that's cool, but you never told me what kinda backup you had. How nice of you to blow up Rick's car. You poor thing and I wish he would to. End Text.

Text: I can and I'm real good at it to. No worried I'll buy him a new one. The backup, have your mother actually, she's and angel, but she said she was gonna search for backup in the ghost world and the underworld. And angel trump evil ghost. End Text.

At that moment Calleigh heard her front door being opened and Horatio say, "You really meet my mother?"

"I did, she's so nice and she missed you and Ray a lot," said Calleigh wondering what he was doing home.

"You think I can talk to her to?" he asked.

"Not sure, but what are you doing home so soon?" she replied.

"I couldn't leave my girl alone when she's not feeling well," he said and sat down next to her.

"You're the best," she said with a yawn.

"But now you are sleeping," he said.

"I can't," she said.

"You gotto, to bed with you," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Will you chase away the monsters," she said in a girlish tone.

"I will, as long as you close your eyes and try to relax," he said.

"But Horatio..." she said.

"We're taking a week off so I can make sure you get some rest", he said as they got into bed.

"You're just so wonderful," she said and closed her eyes and drifted of.

Horatio watched Calleigh, her chest was moving slowly up and down and she was smiling in her sleep to a change. He then laid a hand on her belly gently not to wake her and felt the baby kick a little before it settled down again.

Horatio let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at her, she made him so happy and that she now was carrying his child, he felt lucky, he only hoped they both would make it through okay.

He then though about what she had said about her powers, it seemed a bit weird, but so was all of this so he really wasn't that surprised.

He was more surprised that she had been talking to his mother, not that he was surprised that she was an angel, but that she had an idea who Calleigh was and contacted her from the other side.

Horatio though about his mother, he really missed her, if he only could talk to her again.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh had said, so it probably was no use.

Horatio watched Calleigh again, she let out a sigh before she turned her back on him, Horatio crept closer and held her tightly.

"I love you, handsome," Calleigh said in her sleep as she was aware of him being there.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said and kissed her shoulder gently before he closed his eyes and drifted of.

From the door Meredith was watching and smiled of the sleeping couple.

Horatio woke up later by Calleigh screaming and twisting in pain while her eyes were closed and asked, "Calleigh, what is wrong?"

"It hurts he's kicking and hitting me all over and I can't break free," she cried out.

"Get him off you," said Horatio.

"Can't he's on top of me, on us, he's to strong and OUUUUUUUUCH my belly hurts, Horatio, please," she begged as she kept on screaming in pure pain.

"I can't, I can't get to you," he cried terrified.

"Horatio it really hurts, he's hurting us," she cried as she gasped for air while Horatio regretted that he made her fall a sleep.

"Dear Lord, please help them, do something since I can't, and I need them, she don't deserve this, please," Horatio begged as he cried softly, watching how she was twisting and screaming in pain before she went quiet and started to breath peacefully again.

Horatio put a hand on her belly and felt kicking and sighed relief as he kissed her belly gently before he let his head rest on her chest where he could hurt her heart beats.

"Never leave me," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Not ever, sweetheart," he said and let his hand rest on her belly as he fell a sleep again.

When Calleigh woke up the next morning she couldn't get out of bed since Horatio was still sleeping and he was holding her tightly.

"Horatio," she said since she really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh," he replied to far gone.

"Calleigh, let him sleep, you both had a rough night, and he needs it as much as you," said Meredith.

"But Mere I really have to go," said Calleigh.

"Can't you hold it," said Meredith.

"Not when this baby is pressing like this," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I understand," said Meredith.

"Horatio," said Calleigh again, but when she didn't get a response she kicked him in the groin.

Horatio let go with a gasp of pain and Calleigh hurried to the bathroom.

When she got back Meredith said, "Calleigh really it isn't nice of you to hurt my little boy like that."

"I know that, but I couldn't wait for him to wake up, you know I didn't mean anything by it," she said.

"I know, and he sure grew up to be a handsome man, to bad I never got to be alive to see it," said Meredith.

"Oh Mere don't be sad, you can still see him," said Calleigh and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I know, but I still wish I was there," said Meredith.

"I know you do, I'm so sorry," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, who the hell are you talking to?" said Horatio confused since he could only see her talking to the thin air.

"He can't see me," said Meredith with a sigh.

"I know, and thanks for helping me I got a feeling you did so last night," said Calleigh.

"You're welcome and I had to you was in real danger," said Meredith.

"Have you gotten backup yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Still working on it and you know he's getting stronger right," said Meredith.

"Yes I can feel it and I'm getting sicker and in more pain for it every day, I dunno if I can pull through even with the powers, did you give me them?" Calleigh replied.

"I made you move things and the light a friend of mine gave you the fire, and you will pull through. I'm sorry you have to be in this much pain," she said.

"It's just so hard, I'm so tired, Mere you think we'll die before?" Calleigh asked.

"Not before I know that for sure, the baby is protecting you and you it, and you have protection from higher powers than you can ever imagine," said Meredith.

"Calleigh, really how are you talking to?" Horatio more confused than ever before, since he still couldn't see anything.

"I'm really not feeling well and what higher powers?" Calleigh asked as she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"I know and I think you know," she said and put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

"You mean God, why would he do that?" said Calleigh shocked.

"Someone up there wants you to make it, why I really dunno and I want it for Horatio, but now I need to go check back later and take care of him," said Meredith and looked at Horatio.

"Always," said Calleigh with a sigh as Meredith disappeared.

"Calleigh," said Horatio.

"I was talking to your mum about the battle, the powers and how John is getting stronger and she misses you a lot," said Calleigh.

"And I her, mind if I go out just for a little while," he said.

"No, just don't take too long," she said and gave him a light kiss before he left.

Calleigh walked over to the locker and took out the locket and put it on when she heard someone snarl at her.

"John give it a rest and leave me alone, I'm to tired," said Calleigh with a sigh although she couldn't see him she knew he was there.

He snarled and she could feel him come closer while he snarled again and said, "So either God didn't let you in, you won't go or both."

She felt his grip around her neck and his hardness pressing against her and said, "John let me go."

He pressed harder against her neck, but suddenly let go and she could feel him back away and snarl in anger.

She could feel he tried to get closer, but for some reason couldn't get near her.

Then he did a jump so she fell down on the ground took the locket in his hand, tore it of hardly and threw it of and snarled while she screamed in pain.

"Let me go please," she begged him, since it hurt having him on top like that and she was scared for her baby.

"No one can help you now, princess," he said and laughed, as Horatio entered the room and saw Calleigh on the floor not being able to get up.

"Calleigh," he said confused.

"John, let go of me I said, please," she begged again as she was starting to cry.

"John, you bastard let her go," said Horatio angrily and tried to get closer but was stopped by and invisible wall.

" I told you no one can help you," said John as he bit her neck.

Calleigh focused hardly as she tried to do something she didn't know would work at all, but she had to try she couldn't let him do this.

Horatio watched in shock and anger not being able to get to her. His tears started to fall as he watched as she screamed out in pain when he suddenly was blinded by the bright light that suddenly surrounded her. He found his shades and saw her suddenly was in the midair and heard an angry scream and John said, "You damn bitch, I'll make you regret that, I'll be back."

Calleigh got herself down and Horatio asked, "How?"

"Dunno exactly, but now I'm real tired," she said with a yawn.

"You wanna sleep?" he asked.

"Too tired to, I can't battle in my sleep now," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't be at any help," he said.

"I know you are, Horatio hold me," she begged him.

He did as she asked and said, "What kind of man am I when I can't even protect the girl I love."

"You're the greatest man in the world and I'm protected by your love," she said with a sigh.

Horatio kissed the top of her head and stroked her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

It was about four months later and Calleigh was in bed twisting in pain screaming, she was weak and she felt like someone was stabbing her all over.

"Horatio, I hurt hold me," she said.

"You think it is time?" he asked a bit worried.

"I think it might, but didn't think it would hurt this much," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked.

"Too weak to move and don't think there is time," she said and screamed out again and added, "Horatio he's pressing on my chest I can't breath, I'm scared, I'm not strong enough to fight him."

The last two months she had been attacked more and more by John and she was getting tired, really tired, but that was also since her powers were growing stronger and it took a lot of her energy.

"Horatio I really can't breath and this really hurts, please make it stop, MAKE IT STOP I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS MUCH PAIN," she screamed out while she was gasping for air.

"Tell me what to do, he said scared looking at her, her face was red and sweaty and she was twisting in pain while was heaving for air and trying to get her invisible attacker of.

"I CAN'T!" she said, as she stopped fighting and passed out.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," Horatio said, scared as her face went whiter and her pulse even weaker.

"Calleigh, you have to wake up," Meredith said as she sat down beside her, but Calleigh didn't even show sign to hear her.

"You think she's dead?" Tim asked.

"Not yet," said Meredith, as she looked over at John who stood smiling by the bedside.

"John, how could you do that to her you idiot, couldn't you just leave her she was finally happy," said Tim.

"She belongs to me and now I'll soon have her and the baby," said John.

"No you won't," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, you dead?" Tim asked, since she was next to him with her lifeless body on the bed.

"No I ain't, just half way kinda, John will ya go into the bloody light and leave us alone, because no matter what happen we can never be. I love Horatio and even if ya kill me I'll never go with ya cause I hate you," she said as balls of fire appeared in her hands.

She throw them up and down before she threw them at him, he yelled out in pain and snarled before he shoot lightning back at her.

John walked over to Horatio and said, "If I can't have you, you can't have him."

"Don't you dare harm him, if you do I'll send you right downstairs," said Calleigh, her voice was shaking.

"You don't have the power to do so," said John.

"One snap and you'll go down there, now would ya leave him and walk into the light," she said.

"John do as she says right now," Tim demanded and shoot some lightning at him.

"No I won't," said John and let his hand sink into Horatio's chest and before Calleigh could do anything Horatio was screaming in pain before he lay lifeless on the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Calleigh yelled.

"That you'll go down for," said Tim, and smiled at him as John screamed while he went up in flames.

"He killed him, he, he..." Calleigh cried, and sank down next to him on the bed completely crushed.

"Calleigh listen it may not be too late, but you have to wake up to save him," said Tim.

"How could he do that to my handsome, my loving handsome," she cried.

"Calleigh, focus" said, Tim again.

"Will I see you again," she said.

"I dunno," he said honest.

"Well I guess it is goodbye then," she said and hugged him, before she went back into her body to wake up.

Calleigh wake up again screaming in pain as the delivery continued, she tried to move over to Horatio, but knew she couldn't since she could feel the baby was on the way.

Calleigh cried and said, "Handsome please wake up, I need you I can't do this alone, it hurts and I'm really scared.

Calleigh moved a bit further up in the bed and kept on pushing as hard as she could, and suddenly the room was filled with angry cries.

Calleigh was too weak to reach for her daughter when she saw Meredith bend down and give it to her before she said, "It's a girl, Horatio is still alive, but barely."

"Handsome you gotto wake up, you gotto see your little girl, please don't leave me you promised you never would," she cried softly and crept closer to him.

The baby looked confused at her father and Calleigh lay her down on Horatio's chest, the baby curled up and fell peacefully a sleep as Calleigh closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't be gone before she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Calleigh and Horatio were still sleeping and the baby was gurgled happily as she drawled down on Horatio so his shirt became wet. She let her little hands feel him a little, before she started to suck on one of the buttons in his shirt which caused her to drawl even more.

The baby tried to drag her way up, but wasn't strong enough yet, so she made a fist and started to hit Horatio's chest.

Horatio suddenly opened his eyes and said, "It's not very nice of you to hit your old dad."

He baby gurgled happily and Horatio said, "I think you need to be changed angel."

He lifted her up and went out to change her before he went back and said, "So you're the one that have given your mum some trouble huh?"

The baby looked funnily at him and punched him in the nose.

"Didn't I tell you not to hit me little one, now let's go watch TV or something, so your mum can get some rest," he said and went into the living room.

When Calleigh finally woke up it was around midnight, she yawned and stretched a bit and finally felt well rested and more ok than she had felt in the longest time. She looked over at the spot next to her and noticed that the baby and Horatio was gone, and started to panic and got up a bit to quick so she got a head rush.

She was zig zagging towards the living room, as her body wasn't completely fine after delivering the baby and the fight.

"So you see this guy committed suicide and this one got killed, looks similar, but it's not," she heard Horatio say.

Calleigh looked in and saw Horatio showing their daughter some crime scene photos and said, "Isn't she to young for that?"

"Nah, how are you feeling?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Body aches other than that fine," she said and sat down to next to him.

"Good so what shall we call her?" Horatio asked.

"Grace Angelica," said Calleigh and took her daughter to feed her.

"I love it, my little angel," he said and gave Calleigh a soft kiss.

"And I though I was your angel," said Calleigh.

"You both are and I love you," he said.

"I love you to, oh someone is very hungry and this feels weird," she said as Grace Angelica was feeding on her breast.

"You'll get used to it, she's just so perfect," he said.

"She really is, said Calleigh and smiled down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
